A Whole New World
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Dawn, Brock and Paul get stuck in an adventure of a lifetime. What do legends have to do with it? Will Lunik and Solana be able to help? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Rangershipping. Full summary inside.
1. Remarkable Reunion Chap 1

A Whole New World

_**Summary**_- May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Dawn and Brock meet in a pokemon centre where they get letters inviting them to a new region called Silver to help Professor Pine in his research and help him save the Sliver region. Who do our friends meet in Prof Pines lab? Who is team Universe? Will our heroes survive this adventure? Will they discover love on the way? All this and more. **Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Rangershipping and Ikarishipping.**

_Thinking text_

**Emphasis text**

'Pokemon speech/ telepathy'

**Me – Hi everyone this is my 1st Fic so I hope its nice ^_^ **

**Drew- I hope so too *softly* for your sake**

**Me – What did u say after I hope so too?**

**Drew- *Smirks* You'll be dead if the people don't like your fic.**

**May- *Shocked* Drewwww! Be polite!**

**Me- Yah, Its my first fic after all!**

**Drew- *Flicks Hair* Whatever.**

**Me- Anyway disclaimer anybody?**

**Misty- LoveLoverGrl does not own Pokemon or any of its characters or plots just the story.**

**May, Drew- *jump in surprise* Where did you come from?**

**Me- She was here all the time dint you notice? Anyway on with the fic:-**

A Whole New World

Chap 1- Remarkable Reunion

xxxxxxxxxxXXXx WITH MAY AND DREW xXXXxxxxxxxxxx

It was a warm day in summer months and the sun was shinning brightly. The sky had not a trace of clouds in its vast blueness.

A boy and a girl were walking on a road.

"How much further?" whined the sapphire eyed brunette we all know as May. She was 15 Years old.

She wore her Sinnoh dress with all its little accessories such as the green bandanna and an orange miniskirt over her shorts. She also carried a bag tied around her waist. She held a water bottle in her hand, a tiered expression was etched on her face and there was a hunch in her figure.

The boy with her just flicked his green hair out of his eyes and looked at her with an amused expression in her emerald green eyes. He wore a black turtle neck top and green trousers with a purple without sleeve jacket which he currently had in his hand . We all know him as Drew. He was currently 16 years old.

May saw him looking at her and pulled a whiny face "what? I'm tiered and hungry not to mention dirty and thirsty! we need to rest, we've been walking continuously for the last 3 hours!" she screeched and sat down on a rock near the path they were walking on.

To this Drew replied "Oh come on May don't tell me you're tiered already we've done more walking than this before…."

"But not in this kind of weather though and not without food and water" May interrupted.

"The Pokemon Centre is just 500 metres away." Drew continued, completely ignoring May's interruption.

He was again interrupted by May who this time grabbed his wrist and yanked him in the direction of the Pokemon centre saying "well what are we waiting for then?"

Drew chuckled and let her drag him along to the Pokemon Centre. He enjoyed the feel of her hand on his wrist, In the past 5 years he had known her he still dint understand why she became so active when food was mentioned.

Currently the couple **((May and Drew- WE ARE NOT A COUPLE; Me- sorry guys ill put a cello tape on their mouths))** were travelling in the Sinnoh region together to enter contests and earn ribbons and win the grand festival. (they still don't know the other likes them) They had been travelling together for the past 1½ years. They had already travelled Hoenn together and were in the middle of Sinnoh.

xxxxxXXXx MENWHILE AT THE POKEMON CENTRE THEY WRERE HEADING TO xXXXxxxxx

"Nurse Joy my heart beats faster ever time I …OWWW not the ear… not the ear" Brock a young adult around 21 said. He had spiky brown hair and wore brown clothes.

A girl with flaming orange hair was pulling him away from a startled nurse Joy by his ear towards a sweatdropping Dawn ( a girl with long blue hair till her hip and a small dress that came up till half her thighs with her Piplup in her hand) and a startled Ash, He was a boy with untidy raven hair a Pikachu on his shoulder and a red cap with a Poke-ball symbol)

Ash gaped at the orange headed girl "Misty? What are you doing here?"

"Why can't I come to Sinnoh?" Misty turned to him hands on hips, grinning.

"Yes, but….." Ash was still a little stunned to see her there, "what about the GYM?"

"Don't worry, Daisy will handle it for a few weeks till I get back…." Misty explained and continued softly so that nobody could hear, "In exchange for a manicure and pedicure each day…" She suddenly laughed as Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and landed in her arms with a 'Pika-chaaa", "I missed you too Pikachu"

"Oh , soo…. You are here for how much time?" Ash still had not apparently gotten over his surprise but actually he was thinking _she has grow a lot in the right places, taller and more mature looking_

Misty snapped her fingers in front of ashes face blushing as she noticed he was staring at her, she started thinking _the same as ever slow and dumb, just the way I like him…_ but instead saying "Hello? Earth to Ash, Ash are you there?"

"Err… yes I'm here" Ash said blushing at his train of thought.

"Wont you introduce me to your friend?" Misty demanded.

"Hi, I am Dawn" the blue haired girl jumped forward glad to be finally noticed.

"Nice to meet you Dawn, I am Misty."

I have heard a lot about you." Burst both girls at once

"You have!" again in unison.

Ash and Brock look at each other and burst out laughing.

Dawn also giggles "I think we are going to get along great!"

Misty nodded in agreement.

END

**Me- so how was it? pls review and tell.**

**May dawn and misty it was a nice beginning.**

**Drew- why would anyone review for this?**

**Me- misty can I please borrow your mallet?**

**Misty- sure**

**Drew- Noooo not that mallet I hate that thing!**

**Me-*starts running around drew***

**Drew- reinforcements pls**

**Ash, Paul- *yawn* if you mean us then in your dreams.**

**Drew- *groans***

**Me- pls take the mallet for a minute, May**

**May- *eagerly* sure**

**Drew- Nooooooooooo**

**Me- Keep it down! pls review for the next chappy 1 review needed only. Oh now you can give it back to Misty. Let poor Drew have a rest.**

**Drew- *Sigh***


	2. More Muddle Chap 2

**((A/N- I am sorry is all the characters are OCC but its very very hard to make one without making them OCC))**

_Thinking text_

**Emphasis text**

**Me- Hi guyz I am back**

**Misty, May and Dawn- Hi LoveLoverGrl**

**Drew- *flicks hair***

**Paul- *Grunts***

**Me- Ugh! Drew cant you ever keep your hand away from your hair?**

**Drew- *flicks hair***

**May- Oh just ignore that he cant stay for long without showing any attitude.**

**Drew- *Glares* And you cant stay a day without slipping because of your clumsiness**

**May- *glares back* At least I dont have an attitude like you mister I would have my clumsiness any day rather than your attitude.**

**Me- God it is soo obvious you like each other...**

**May, Drew- WE DO NOT**

**Dawn- See you even speak together.**

**May, Drew- *look at each other then turn their backs to each other***

**Me- Sooo anyway on with my story...**

A Whole New World

Chapter 2- More Muddle

Suddenly the door of the Pokemon center where Ash, Misty and the gang were opened and May rushed in dragging Drew with her. May gasped with surprise and pleasure when she saw all her friends there. All her hunger, thirst and tiredness seemed to disappear and she bounded over to them.

"Hey; Ash and Dawn !" May squealed in delight at seeing Misty there too "How come you' re here and you dint even tell me? And where is Brock?"

"Brock is taking care of a Pidgey who came from very far away and got some letters, I think. I dont know who the letters are for though..." Ash explained.

"And sorry but it was a sudden plan to come here I dint even tell Ash and Brock" Misty grinned.

Pikachu jumped from Misty's arms to May's. He was having quite the time meeting first one friend then another.

"Hey Ash, Brock" Drew said flatly.

"Hi Drew, so how has May been?" Brock asked.

"Not too irritating" Drew flicked his hair his trademark smirk on his face.

The three girls had started their own discussion and were not paying any attention to the boys. Then Misty suddenly asked loudly "Who is this?" and pointed at Drew.

"'This is Drew, he is my traveling partner and..." May was interrupted by a scream from Dawn.

"Your Drew Hayden aren't you?" she asked breathlessly

Drew flicked his hair "The one and only"

"Oh yes" Dawn screamed and punched the air. "Can I have your autograph to show to Kenny? He will be sooooo jealous!"

Drew sweat-dropped "Ummm...Sure"

May coughed softly but loud enough to catch Drew's attention and made him blush slightly.

"So... as I was saying Drew is my traveling partner and rival but we are actually quite good friends." May finished.

"Just friends?" Misty grinned wickedly.

"Just friends." May confirmed blushing a bit at her wicked grin but speaking firmly. Drew dint notice Misty's grin. May made faces and hand gestures at them telling them to follow her.

"Drew can you go get yourself and me our rooms meanwhile I am going with Misty to her Room taking Dawn with me." May requested "On second thought dont ill just sleep with the girls, that is if you have some space?" May asked.

"Yup, enough room" Misty agreed.

"Ok, in that case ill sleep with the boys" Drew flicked his hair** ((A/N- Again))**

"Thanks" May gave him a big smile and ushered Dawn and Misty to their room. Pikachu had jumped off her shoulder and was back to his normal perch on Ash's hat now.

END

**Me- hmmm... I think that was shorter than my last chappy.**

**Drew- Of course it was! Cant you see?**

**Me- *Glares***

**Drew- *mumbles* Sorry**

**May, Misty and Dawn- *giggles***

**Drew- *humph* Idiots**

**May, Misty and Dawn- You are **

**Drew- In your dreams**

**Me- lets leave them to argue and pls review and press the little button below. Constructive criticism, tips and advice is welcome.**


	3. Devilish Developments Chap 3

**PS IMP- If yo have read my second chappy be4 I posted this please read the ending again as I have made a few major-minor changes, dont worry you'll understand when you see if you remember.**

**PPS- I am not apologizing for being late becoz it just wastes time but I just want you to know that I had gone on a holiday where I could not write as I dont have a laptop I have a pc. :( sad :(**

**PPPS- how can I make a line between my actual story and the rest of the stuff? :/ if someone can help I would be grateful...:S**

_Thinking text_

Emphasis text

**Me- Thanks for reading people ^_^ I dont mind I dint get reviews coz I can see how many people actually read my story..**

**Drew- *eyes burgling* People actually read this crap?**

**May- can you just be quiet for a change?**

**Drew- *sighs* Fine**

**May- Thank God!**

**Drew- *Glares***

**Ash- Wow Drew, if looks could kill May would be dead by now...**

**Misty- *grins* with him crying over her dead body.**

**May- *blushes***

**Drew- *not noticing Mays blush* WOULD NOT **

**Misty- WOULD TOO**

**Drew- WOULD NOT**

**Me- Ash while they are arguing can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Ash- my pleasure, LoveLoverGrl does not own pokemon or any of its characters except her OCC ones...**

**Misty- WOULD TOO**

**Me- now on with the story...**

**Drew- WOULD NOT**

START

A Whole New World

Chapter 3- Devilish Developments

xxxxxXXX WITH THE GIRLS XXXxxxxx

"Good" sighed May when they were out of earshot of the boys. When they reached the room Dawn and Misty were just looking at each other in amusement.

"Why did you drag us from there? though I already know the answer" Dawn smiled

"Well well welll... looks like someone..." Misty grinned

"I know I know you dont need to tell me I like him" May interrupted.

Dawn grinned "Finally you realized"

Misty and May looked confused "How did you know?"

"Ash told me all about the roses and everything and before I met you two I knew you were destined for each other" Dawn explained.

"Ash understands these things! I thought he was really dense!" May exclaimed.

"Speaking of Ash, Misty did you know Ash rants on about you almost all day?" Dawn asked.

"He does?" Misty looked disbelieving.

"Yup" May confirmed "Even when he was with me he used to do that."

"That's nice to hear..." Misty said

"So I guess all our crushes are nice..." May concluded.

But Dawn frowned "I dont know about Drew's attitude though, he seems a little stuck up"

May shrugged "That's what confuses me but Ash and Brock think its because he does not want to look small in front of me."

Misty looked thoughtful "I definitely think he likes you, I mean **Red Roses? **Sure I think he definitely likes you and Ash may be right for once..."

Misty looked at Dawn "Who is your prince charming?" she asked teasingly.

Dawn blushed "I...I...m...my"

May answered for her "She likes Paul who is by the way as bad as Drew **((A/N- Dont ask me how she knows)) **he is so cold at least Drew can be nice quite a few times"

Dawn retort "Paul can be too, you just dont know him"

"Whatever, you like him and I am fine with that and I wish you all the best with him." May grinned

"Best of luck with Drew and Ash too" Dawn smiled back, all her anger gone.

"Thanks" the other two chorused.

"Oh and I almost forgot something …... no telling our crushes ok? That's the person who likes them s job. Whatever happens no telling..." May became serious.

"Totally" Dawn and Misty agreed. "and not even teasing about it in front of them, ok?" Dawn added

"Done" all three agreed.

Suddenly the door burst open and Ash, Drew and Brock entered.

"What are you doing?" the raven haired boy asked.

"What does it look like?" Misty asked cheekily hoping they did not hear their conversation

"Looks like a kitty party to me" Drew mused smugly flicking his hair.

"Whatever" the three girls gave in after some more arguing, feeling quite sure the boys dint hear their little talk.

"We have letters" Brock said speaking for the first time in all the drama.

"We as in?" Misty asked.

"All of us. There is one for me and May its addressed to both of us and you have got a separate one and Ash Dawn and Brock have got one." Drew explained.

"And all the letters look the same" Ash added. "Pika-chu" Pikachu added from Ash's shoulder.

"So..." May concluded "all the traveling party s?"

"Hey, I dint think you would get that" Drew teased.

"Well I did" said May punching him lightly. She had learnt to get used to his teasing **(A/N- well kind of)**.

"But who knew our traveling groups and that we are all here?" May asked frowning and getting back to the point.

"Don't know" everyone shrugged.

"Anyway here they are" said Brock handing Drew and Mays letter to May and Misty's to her and then opening his, Ash's and Dawn's.

May was the first to open the letter, two pieces of thick paper fell out that looked like tickets and Drew picked them up and looked at them curiously, meanwhile May started to read the letter out loud not noticing the fallen 'tickets' :-

Dear May and Drew,

First of all let me introduce myself, I am Prof Pine; Prof Oak and Prof Birch's friend. I live and conduct research in the Silver region and recently there has been a lot of disturbance in the region. It is said that people and Pokemon are being teleported from one place to another and there is a rumor of a pink Pokemon being spotted before the teleport though hazily and the wild Pokemon here are acting strangely as if under some sort of control.

I consulted prof Oak and Birch and we concluded to ask a group of you to come to help me in stopping this nonsense. Similar letters have been sent to all of you. I have also inclosed tickets for the ferry to Silver from the nearest dock to you (yes I know who you are and all about you and who you are traveling with) When you reach Silver come to Abbey town and ask for Prof Pines lab everyone knows it.

Hope to see you soon

Yours Sincerely,

Prof Pine

May looked up as she finished reading the letter. Brock and Misty nodded "Ours is the same"

"Looks like we have to go" May sighed.

"I would have gone even if it was not necessary" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed enthusiastically.

Everyone except May nodded their agreement.

May frowned "You're all against me" she pouted, then added "I want to go help people but I don't want anyone to get hurt" She explained.

Dawn and Misty nodded.

"How caring" Drew teased.

May blushed slightly and mumbled "I would not mind you getting hurt though" only loud enough for Drew, Misty and Dawn to hear who were nearest to her.

Drew had caught her blush and chuckled.

Misty and Dawn just grinned knowing otherwise.

Meanwhile Brock examined the tickets "Do you guys realize that the ferry leaves tomorrow?" he spoke after the argument ceased.

"What !" Four pairs of questioning eyes looked at him.

"Fortunately the port is not too far from here we can start in the evening and reach there by the time our ship leaves because there is no place to rest there if we start in the morning." Brock informed them. He had already done his research while they were arguing. "I hope your times and ferry s are the same?" he added as an afterthought.

May and Misty nodded.

"Then we go together" Ash smirked.

The three girls hi-fived "Yay!"

"Now you should rest up, we are going" said Brock dragging Ash and Drew to their room.

"Good Night" the girls giggled.

END

**Me- Yay finally!**

**Drew- *sighs* why?**

**Me- * Glares***

**Drew- * Gulps* pls review if you want to save my life.**

**Everyone else- * Stares and Sweatdroppes***


	4. Morning Madness Chap 4

**Me- Lets straight get to the disclaimer pls without interruptions.**

**May- * Waves hand in air* **

**Me- * Sighs* yes May?**

**May- Dint you want to tell your readers that this chapter stared from the next morning? **

**Me- oops, I forgot, sorry; anyway you just told them...**

**Misty- LoveLoverGrl does not own Pokemon or anything related to it except the plot * Yawns at the end***

**Me- * Sweatdroppes* Thanks Mist.**

**Ash- * -_-* Story now please**

**Me- * ^_^* Yup**

START

Chapter 4- Morning Madness

Dawn was the first to wake up in the morning. She got out of her bed and stretched, then she walked to the window and looking out at the rising sun started thinking... "_Everyone has their crushes here except me, I am the odd one out in the girls...I wish Paul was here...but then you never get what you want... always..."_

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see May. "Oh, May its you! You almost made me scream" the girl whispered as not to wake Dawn.

"Sorry" May whispered back "Do you want to tell me something?" She asked the younger girl softly.

Dawn sighed "I was just thinking about Paul and how lucky your crushes are here and going on this adventure with you"

"I am sure Paul will also turn up' May blurted suddenly surprising even herself.

Dawn looked at her, surprised and curious "How do you know?"

May looked flustered "I dont really know, it just came into my mind and I said it, it was a feeling" she explained.

Dawn smiled slightly "We'll just see..."

May smiled and nodded.

"Good morning girls" came a voice from the topmost bunk.

"Good morning Mrs Ketchum" chorused the younger girls grinning wickedly at each other

Misty pretended to be upset "Hey!"she said getting off the bunk "He's not even my boyfriend yet, marriage is still a long way away."

"Yes, but you would not mind it would you?" May teased

Misty blushed 7 shades of pink.

"Aww... you know your crush is more like love ya know?" Dawn giggled

"You think so?" Misty asked.

May nodded firmly, "The faster you two get together the better."

"So May about you will you get together with drew?" Dawn asked.

"I dont know...i mean many people say he has feelings for me but that hardly shows in his insults and arguments...but he s always been there for me and helped me and even gives my RED roses, which if I am right signify love. He confuses me a lot..." May sighed.

"I think he likes you and you will make a cute couple. But, do you love him?" Misty asked.

"I dont know, if he likes me and behaves nicely and does not tease me then I may fall in love but I think its more of a crush right now." May explained. "But it seems impossible that he even likes me." she added.

Dawn smiled "Nothings impossible like you got that feeling in the morning I believe in it, you have got to believe too."

May nodded thinking _I should not fall in love with Drew he is so mean to me he can not like me and anyway he is my rival for Celibi's sake I can not fall for him...i mean what will happen to our dreams and goals? No, I think it would be best if we dont love each other. Friends is much better. Oh god, why am I kidding myself? I like him but I am just scared of …... I dont really know what but what if he does not like me? Then our friendship will be spoiled. _"you know I think I should not get together with Drew, it may spoil our contests"

Misty grinned "if you really love each other then I am sure you guys will find a way."

"Well if he loves me I wont have a problem. I battle him as a friend it wont change if he becomes my boyfriend. But I am not one to tell first! He has to do the honors." May decided.

Dawn sighed "Are those boys awake yet?"

"Dunno, but I doubt it since its very early." Misty said.

"ya, its too early even for Drew" May said, then looked wicked "want to wake them up?" she asked grinning wickedly.

Misty's eyes shun she seemed to have telepathically communicated with May. "A little wetness will do them good"

Dawn sighed "sometimes you guys just scare me" she said "but ill do it" she added grinning.

The three girls went to the Bathroom and filled up three glasses with water discussing the plan while the water filled. Then they then each took a glass and walked to the boys room. They stopped outside the door.

"Ok, May you take Drew I take Brock and Misty takes Ash" Dawn took the lead and commanded.

The other two girls nodded and May opened the door softly. The sight that greeted them was good all three boys were sleeping and Ash was snoring a little. Ash, Brock and Drew did not have bunk beds but they were 3 single beds all in one row.

All the girls walked to their targets and Misty who was in the middle lifted her hand to make a three thinking _this will be fun_. Then dawn lifted it to make a 2 thinking _I wish it was Paul instead I want to see his reaction_, then May made a 1 thinking _this is for all the insults you have given me Drew Hayden_ and all three girls put their hands up for zero and poured. They ran out of the room as planned after pouring water.

The boys woke up with girlish screams and looked around bewildered.

"Who in the name of Arceus did that?" Drew said angrily.

"Not me im wet too" Ash huffed.

Pikachu woke up when he heard Drew's angry voice. He had been sleeping in the cupboard.

Both boys looked at Brock who frantically shook his head "i dint im wet too"

All three boys heard giggling outside the door and Drew groaned "Noooo"

Brock went and flung open the door hitting May and Misty in the head. Dawn screamed as they held their heads and put a hand on the wall for support. Ash and Drew came running out just as May fainted and Drew caught her in his arms as she fell. Misty dint faint but fell back and Ash caught her.

Brock had run for his first aid kit as soon as he had heard Dawn scream and walked to May first as she seemed to be in worse condition. "take them to your room" He ordered after he examined both of them and the boys nodded and picked the girls up bridal style. Misty was stilll awake and blushed at the way Ash was picking her up. The boys sat down on the lowest bed making the girls lie down with their heads on the respective boys laps, Mays on Drew's and Misty's on Ashes.

Misty spoke "My head hurts"

"Dont worry you will be fine, i'll be right here with you" Ash comforted her.

Drew was too busy stroking Mays hair subconsciously and fighting an inward battle to hear their conversation. He thought- _why do I care for her so much? Shes my rival. But she looks cute - there I go again! Drew Hayden yo have got to get it into your head that she is your rival and she does not look cute, _His brain **((A/N- or common sense whichever, I am going to say brain))** seemed to say.

His heart disagreed, _she is cute you know you like her; _his head argued back, _well even if you like her you dont know that she likes you back. _

His heart could not disagree, _and if you ask her you may loose her friendship. _His heart agreed, _but I can still think she is cute cant I ? _his heart asked.Drew shook his head trying to rid it of all thoughts. It dint work. The boy decided on one thing; that he will find out weather May liked him or not.

_She wont you are always so mean to her and always make snide remarks and tease her how can she like you?_ His brain said

_But you have helped her quite a bit and most importantly she accepted to travel with you _his heart reminded him. _Stopppppppppp _he screeched inwardly at his heart and brain. _Ill be nice to her from now on and try not to insult her and see her reaction that will surely tell me weather she likes me or not. _His heart and mind both agreed with him this time.

The boy came out of his thoughts when Brock handed him an ice pack to put on Mays head and listen to Dawn explain what happened.

**While Drew was going through this battle of wills here is what Ash and Misty went through (Drew did not hear or notice them)-**

Misty spoke "My head hurts"

"Dont worry you will be fine, I'll be right here with you" Ash comforted her.

"Thanks." She managed to whisper before passing out.

"Pika..." Pikachu said sadly from Ash's shoulder.

The raven haired boy smiled slightly at the limp girl in his hands. _She looks divine like an angel even though she is unconscious. _He shook his head to clear all such thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand, to get her up and feeling better. Brock who was preparing ice packs for their heads with Dawns help walked to him and gave him one of the packs.

"Here, put it on her head where you feel the bump that will make her feel better." The older boy told Ash.

He handed another similar one to Drew who seemed to be in a sort of daze.

Ash just nodded and took the pack and put it on Misty's head where he could feel a bump and Drew did the same; then he turned to Dawn "So, I am waiting... What happened?"

Dawn gulped "Actually..." She went on to explain all that had happened since May got the idea of waking them up and finished at the door being flung open by Brock. "So, it was meant to be quite funny, but they got hurt; and we dint want to hurt anybody" she explained, "It was just a joke or prank or whatever."

The boys all nodded and Brock looked a little guilty at what he had done.

Ash looked at Misty's pale face. "When will they wake up?" the boy asked worriedly.

"Any second now" Brock was worried too "Misty should wake up first, she was hit less."

As if on cue Misty opened her eyes to find Ash bending over her holding a Ice-pack to her head. She tried to get up but Ash pushed her back down gently.

"Dont move." He said, "You need to rest."

Misty looked up at him with her cerulean blue eyes. "How is May?" she asked trying to get a look at her friend.

"Shes fine she just needs to rest" Brock gave his judgment adding, "Like you need to" in the end; seeing her tired **((A/N- A big thank you to KittyRin for pointing out that my spelling of tired was wrong everywhere else))** face.

Nurse Joy came onto the room from behind Dawn and Brock and made them jump when she spoke. "Oh dear, are the two girls..."

Nurse Joy was interrupted by Brock "Nurse Joy, your radiant beauty is enough to make me..." He was hit by Crogunk and as he fell he said "faint..." and was dragged away by Crogunk.

Dawn looked perplexed.

_Doesn't he ever stop or give up? _Drew briefly wondered before turning his attention back to May who stirred in his arms and Nurse Joy.

May still did not wake up although she stirred and Nurse Joy gave Misty a check over, then she came to May took one look at her hand and gently told Drew "Pick her up and follow me."

She then turned to Brock and asked for his assistance "Will you help me Brock?" Brock for once did not drool over her and nodded sensing there was something more wrong with May than Misty "Thank you, can you please lead Drew to the operation theater?" Brock nodded grimly and signaled Drew to follow him.

The green haired coordinator had gone pale at the mention of the operation theater but followed the older boy obediently.

Then Nurse Joy turned to Dawn "Can you run ahead and tell Chansey to prepare the dressing room?" Dawn nodded and ran to deliver the message.

Finally Nurse Joy turned to Ash and Misty "Ash can you please take care of Misty and make her rest while I tend to May?" Ash nodded and helped Misty lie down and sat next to her.

"Please Nurse Joy help May" Misty said in a horse voice that shook with emotion.

Nurse Joy smiled at her "I will do my best as always"

Misty nodded as Nurse Joy hurried to get to her patient.

Misty turned to Ash "May will be alright wont she?" she asked softly.

"I hope so" Ash dint want to give her any false hopes.

"Ash...?" Misty gulped.

"Yes, Mist?" Ash frowned; wondering what she was getting at.

"About the prank..." she started.

Ash put his finger on her lips "Dont start, you dint mean any harm and I know it; your forgiven." He said leaning forward.

Pikachu silently wandered out to check on May and to give his trainer some privacy.

Ash stopped when they were about 3 inches apart to see her reaction. To his surprise she had shut her eyes anticipating a kiss.

He dint want to disappoint her so he leaned in and their lips touched for three seconds and then they pulled apart. It was their first kiss.

"Thanks" Misty murmured, obviously an answer

Ash smiled at Misty and leaned in again, this time their kiss was longer and more passionate. They only pulled away for air.

" I love you Ash" Misty murmured again blushing and looking down.

Ash put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look into his eyes. Misty saw love and a hint of relief in his eyes. "I love you too Misty, will you be my girlfriend?" He said pulling in for another kiss.

The girl nodded before he caught her in the kiss.

xxxxxXXX MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS XXXxxxxx

Dawn reached first going ahead of a pale Drew who was holding May and had a grim Brock escorting him. She reached Chansey out of breath and told her in between her huffs about Nurse Joys message. Chansey started running about preparing the theater.

By the time Chansey got a stretcher out for May the two boys had arrived with her. Chansey put her on the stretcher and Nurse Joy appeared taking May inside the theater.

She turned around "Brock can you please help?" she requested.

The boy nodded and walked into the theater.

Drew started "Nurse Joy is she...?" but he could not finish it.

Nurse Joy looked shocked "Of Course! She is very much fine, just a broken arm, I think, nothing to be worried about, I'll have her out in a jiffy; in the meantime tell the others... and I am sorry but you cant come in now." Nurse Joy finished seeing Drew open his mouth hopefully but shut it as she said this.

Drew nodded and turned to Dawn and said "Come on lets tell Ash and Misty" and walked off by himself.

Dawn looked after him and sighed turning to Nurse Joy she asked "How much time will you take?"

"I'll send Brock to get you as soon as you can meet her, now go shoo, I have a patient to see to and by the looks of it you have a boy to cheer up" Nurse Joy winked at her.

Dawn smiled slightly and nodded before running off to catch up to Drew.

END

**Me- Is this counted as a cliffhanger?**

**Drew- No! What happened to May?**

**May- I'm here nothings wrong!**

**Drew- * mumbles* Thank God.**

**Ash and Misty- * kiss each other***

**Me, Dawn, Paul and Brock- * sweatdroppes* Okay...**

**Me- I dont care if you dont review but always do good things and good will come back to you. =P **

**_PS_- I really had something different planned but when I started typing this is came out like this. My original plan was to get May and Drew together in this too but I guess that would have been too much, two of them together in one chapter and on the same basis is not good and I myself dont like stories where they get together too soon.**

**_PPS_- This is too long but ill continue it in the next chapter although it was originally in one chapter but whatever.**

_**PPPS- S**_**orry if Drew is more OOC than normal but he was struck by a lightning bolt when May got hit :P**

**_PPPPS_- If you read all my notes then thank you for your patience =P **


	5. Worried Well Wishers Chap 5

**Me- Hey there ! A cliff hanger so... without further ado...**

**Others- * silence***

**Me- * screams* That was you cue!**

**Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Paul, Dawn and Brock- * chant*- LoveLoverGrl does not own Pokemon and/or anything related except the plot and never will so get it into your head!**

**Me- ^_^ thanks you guys.**

**Drew- story pls I want to know if May is alright.**

**Dawn- And now th.. * I put my hand over her mouth***

**Me- *still with my hand on her mouth* And now the story-**

START

Chapter 5- Worried Well Wishers

Dawn finally caught up with Drew. She put a hand on his shoulder and mumbled "She'll be fine, look, why dont you be the first one to go see her? I am sure the others wont mind."

Drew nodded not looking at her "Thanks, I'll be fine I am just in shock."

Dawn nodded understanding. She felt a bit of shock too seeing how a harmless joke could turn against you.

They walked back to the room in silence each thinking their own thoughts.

Drew – _God, I cant believe that was the May I have feelings for... wait! I do have feelings...now its confirmed...how can such a bubbly girl become so motionless? Shit I wont be able to sleep unless I hear her voice again today...seeing her lifeless was...shocking, to put it lightly._

Dawn-_ Oh please let her be alright, please let her be alright by the evening, please let her be perfectly alright by the evening _adding more and more and repeating it over and over till they reached the room.

Dawn and Drew entered looking downcast to see Misty sleeping with her head on Ash's lap and the boy stroking her hair. When Ash saw the two enter his finger immediately went to his mouth indicating to them to be quiet and simultaneously nothing their glum faces.

He patted to two seats next to him telling then to sit down without actually speaking and the two sat down while trying to make as less noise as possible.

"So, what happened?" Ash whispered looking from one to the other for an explanation. Pikachu followed his actions.

Dawn looked at Drew and seeing he could not get himself to speak she took a deep breath and started explaining. "She is fine, but has a broken hand; Nurse Joy and Brock are working on her now and Nurse Joy will send Brock to us when May is fit enough for visitors, Drew will be the first one to go."

Ash looked at the green headed coordinator, noting his expression then nodded. "By the Way, Misty and I are together now."

Dawn squealed lightly "Finally, it took you guys long enough to realize" ; Drew just nodded to tell him he acknowledged what Ash said and then dragged his chair to the window to look out and worry about May.

Misty stirred and Ash whispered something to her and she nodded. Then she sat up and Ash gestured to Dawn to help Misty to go back to her own room which she shared with the other two girls.

As the two girls walked out Ash headed over to Drew. He placed his hand lightly over the younger boys shoulder. Drew shook his hand off. "Dont touch me!" He hissed.

Ash was not surprised at his attitude, apparently he had expected it. "Calm down, dude!"

Drew whipped around to face him, "I cant, I just CANT, dont you see I cant calm down, May is in there in pain and troubled and I cant do anything and you others dont even...oh! Forget it." He stopped and turned back to the window not wanting to hurt Ash's feelings.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and bolted out of the room to find Misty scared by Drew's tone of voice.

Ash did not seem fazed at all, "Are you done screaming?" He asked.

Drew instantly knew what Ash meant to do _He meant me to pour it all out that's why he sent Misty and Dawn out, he actually... understands... _The still slightly confused boy nodded.

"Good, now listen" Ash sighed and thought _it was not easy but I had to let him take it all out otherwise he would not have digested what I will say. _"May is gonna be just fine, Ok? Did you get that?"

Drew nodded.

"She only has a broken arm. Lots of people have got broken arms and need to have surgery but still come out unscathed from it. Dont worry think about something else for now and before you know it Brock will come in and cheerfully announce that May is just fine, all she needs is a nice rest." Ash comforted the boy and was hardly finished when Brock appeared.

Both boys looked up and Drew paled.

Brock smiled "She's just fine, but if you want to see her I should warn you she looks a little pale."

Drew nodded "I still want to see her... Is she conscious?"

Brock's smile vanished "Not yet but she should come around in approximately Fifteen minutes."

Drew nodded again and headed for the Operation theater. Brock called after him "She is not in the theater anymore she's in the room just before that, its the Recovery Room."

Drew put his hand in the air to indicate that he heard and just kept walking on.

Brock smirked "Some things never change."

"Umm... Brock, shouldn't we go get my girlfriend and Dawn and head to the room?" Ash asked carefully analyzing Brock for his reaction to the word girlfriend.

"Na, best leave them alone for...WAIT ! DID YOU JUST SAY GIRLFRIEND?" Brock's tone took a drastic change as he realized what Ash had said.

Ash nodded.

"Good for you boy, good for you. You finally realized." Brock grinned patting his Best Friend on the back.

Ash grinned "I realized it before but just dint have the guts to confess to anyone."

"Come on, lets go get them." Brock said, Ash agreed and both of them walked out to go to the girls room.

xxxxxXXX MEANWHILE WITH DREW XXXxxxxx

Drew walked towards the theater and turned into the room before it as directed by Brock. He gasped at what he saw.

Before his eyes lay May, her hand done up in plaster and a tube attached to her shoulder through which she was probably getting her nourishment and _her face OMG Her face is the worst ! She looks so pale I would have thought she was a ghost if I had not known better!_

Drew walked over to the pale girl, sat beside her bed and stroked her hair. It was soft, very soft, _even though she had an accident her hair is as soft as it looks and is in perfect condition._

He sat there stroking her for a while and just thanking god that she was alright and partly hoping she would wake up, partly hoping that she would not. Then Ash, Misty, Dawn and Brock walked in.

Ash, Misty and Dawn gasped like Drew had done when he had seen May but after the initial horror they calmed down and also after Brock reassured them that it was not as bad as it looked and that she would be well enough to go to Silver in the evening even though her arm would still be in the plaster.

Surprisingly though Drew spoke up, "I dont think we should go by this ferry, the girls should have some rest."

May apparently had woken up and heard what Drew had said "No!" She said in a horse whisper "We have to go, we have to help them; we have to do it for the world not for us, not for our friends for the people we dont know and maybe our future friends. If you dont go I will go on my own."

Drew looked worried. Misty was the person to reply to May's speech- "I agree with May, what if we are hurt there are many people who may get hurt worse than us if we dont help them."

Drew nodded knowing what they were saying was true but not wanting to risk May getting hurt again he made himself a promise. _I will protect her with all my heart. If anything happens to her then it will be my fault. I will protect her from now on, I will never let her go on her own anywhere dangerous. If anything happened to her my name is not Drew Hayden._

May sat up and nodded determination showing in her sapphire orbs. Drew's heart leaped _Her eyes look so beautiful right now._

"Who all agree on going today?" Brock decided to take a vote. Each and every hand went up. He grinned "Well I guess that settles it."

May grinned too "I feel a lot better." she said stretching out and her hand hitting Drew on his head as he was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hey! Watch your hand, your the most clumsiest person on this earth!" Drew shot at her looking annoyed.

"Oh, right" said May rolling her eyes "and your the most annoying"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am too"

"Are not" Drew grinned as May slapped her head.

"Can you guys stop bickering long enough for May to rest?" Dawn said.

"Though it certainly shows that May and Drew are both back to normal" Ash chuckled.

May looked surprised "What was wrong with Drew?"

Misty giggled "He was worried about you."

May looked at Drew disbelievingly waiting for an explanation.

"Couldn't loose one of my rivals now could I?" Drew said, just like that; watching her reaction from the corner of his eyes.

May felt a little hurt, but hid it well; not realizing Drew was testing weather she liked him or not. _Why do I feel hurt? Even though I know I like Drew its only a little crush...right? He can never like me back that way... But I guess I want him to... maybe its more than just a little crush after all. I'll give him a chance. If he likes me then he will take it otherwise...actually I dont want to tink about that._

May shook her head and Drew looked at her queerly. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Drew said tearing his gaze away from her sapphire orbs.

"Come on guys we can take May back to the girls room. She is fit now. You can walk cant you?" Brock asked.

May nodded and got up them stumbled and was about to fall when Drew caught her. He pulled her back up and she muttered "thanks" turning slightly pink.

Drew chuckled _Test one pass_ "Anytime." He said smirking at her blushing face.

May walked to the room with Ash and Brock in front of her leading the way, Drew beside her supporting her and Dawn and Misty behind ready to catch her if necessary, Though it was certainly not because Drew helped her as much as he could and Misty and Dawn chuckled to see it.

Once they reached the room Drew helped May to get on the bed and she was given the news of Ash and Misty being together.

May laughed happily and clapped her hands "Yay! Finally, I am so happy!"

Drew smiled inwardly to see her so excited.

Misty smiled "Thanks, you were a great supporter."

"Come on lets leave the girls alone to rest and we boys will go to our room." Ash said giving Misty a goodbye peck on the head and dragging Drew and Brock back to their room.

The girls watched the boys leave and then Misty said "He like you."

"Huh?" May was confused. Dawn just nodded.

"May, Drew likes you, he was worried sick when you got hurt." Misty explained patiently.

"I dont believe you, even if he did then I will wait till I get the chance or he makes the first move though I will act better."May said weighing the possibilities of what Misty said being true in her head. The possibility was high.

Dawn giggled "I think that's for the best May, Misty was not asking you to go and kiss him now!"

"Oh!" May blushed.

"You should get some sleep, we all will also rest. We will wake you up in enough time for you to get ready for the ship." Misty said.

May nodded "Thanks."

END

**Me- okay that was not what I expected it to be but whatever I have written this story till chapter 9 I have not made it fair though, that's why I am not posting it. I am not one to keep chapters hostage.**

**Drew- Good for you and me.**

**Me- Huh? Why for you.**

**Drew- well if you dont keep chapters hostage then you wont keep me either, duh!**

**Everybody- *Sweatdroppes***

**Me - *grins evilly * well I can keep you hostage but I wont as it would hurt May.**

**May- *blushes ***

**Everyone except May and Drew- We hope you enjoyed it.**

**PS- If you guys are worrying when Paul will come dont worry he is coming in the next chapter. Oops I should not have said that I gave away a hint from the next chapter ;-)**


	6. Another Arrival Chap 6

**Me- This chapter is continuing from the same day in the evening and we find our young heroes on their way to the dock as usual late for their ferry.**

**May- *0_o * are we running?**

**Me- Yes**

**Misty- Should I do the disclaimer?**

**Me- Is that something to ask?**

**Misty- I guess not, LoveLoverGrl does not own Pokemon or anything related to it .**

**Ash- And on with... **

**Me- *glares at Ash * *smiles sweetly after Ash stops * And on with the story :D**

_**Warning- Brock is OOC I think; he never gets angry does he? Oops that was a spoiler.**_

START

Chapter 6- Another Arrival

"Why are we running?" May asked panting.

"Because we are late genius" Drew answered her rolling his eyes and running besides her.

"She knows that silly, she wants to know why we are late." Misty decided to help May.

"Because Brock had not got enough medicines for everybody." Ash said smugly.

"And," Drew added "He dragged us boys all over town to find all kinds of medicines we dint even know existed."

"Well, you need lots of medicines when you are with this lot." Brock shot back; he had been feeling a little jealous of Ash that he got a girlfriend before him and he had also been feeling guilty for being the cause of May's broken arm, he had not been in a very good temper all in all. "Never know when you get hurt and overreacting about it."

May and Misty looked hurt and Ash and Drew decided to come to their rescue.

"It was not their fault you were the one to open the door in their face." Drew started.

May smiled glad for his support and glad that he dint for once think everything was her fault.

"It was certainly not their fault" Ash defended.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu seemed to be against Brock as well.

"But they were the ones to play the trick on us." Brock argued back.

"BREAK IT UP GUYS!" Dawn butted in "It wont help if you keep arguing."

Brock suddenly looked ashamed. "Sorry guys I dont know what got into me."

Drew, May, Misty and Ash nodded understanding. "Its okay."

Ash took Misty's hand and pulled her ahead, Pikachu on his hat. "Come on lets do a tag race to see who gets there first Me and Misty or Drew and May or Brock and Dawn."

May and Drew looked at each other and smiled "We're in but we have a disadvantage with May's hand so we go first" Drew said and ran ahead pulling May along.

"Count us out." Dawn and Brock said in unison.

"Your wish." Ash said shrugging and running ahead with Misty.

As soon as they left Dawn decided to confront Brock about his earlier out burst. She had never seen Brock like that and never thought Brock had such a side to him.

"Why did you argue like that?" She asked Brock.

Brock looked annoyed again "Dont know."

Dawn was curious "Something must have happened."

Brock got angry again. "Just drop it okay?" he said in a hard voice.

Dawn was surprised, hurt and near tears. _Wow he sounded like Paul then._

Suddenly Paul actually appeared apparently out of nowhere. _Well speak or rather in this case think of the devil _Dawn thought.

"Arguing, I see." he said his tone cold and emotionless as always.

"How do you care ?" Dawn screamed and ran ahead without waiting for an answer, tears forming in her eyes.

Paul' s one eyebrow shot up "That bad?" The worry now obvious in his voice. He only expressed his true feelings to a select few. Paul trusted Brock but otherwise he kept his emotions within him.

Paul was a boy of 14, he had purple hair that came till his chin. He wore a purplish shirt and a brown sleeveless jacket. He wore black jeans and had on some running shoes.

"Forget it, its just nothing" Brock replied. "So... Where are you going? How come your here?" He asked changing the topic.

"I' m off to some silver region, to help this nutter of a scientist who asked me to come. I dont even know why I am going and where exactly to go but I have to board the fairy and SHIT... I'm la."Paul was cut off by Brock.

"Wait you got the letter too?" Brock asked.

"Ya, dont tell me you got it too? All of you?" Paul asked. "I never knew 'a group of you' meant this" he added in a mutter.

Brock nodded "Wanna come with us?"

Paul shrugged "If its okay with the rest of them."

"Your coming because of Dawn aren't you?" Brock teased.

Paul blushed "I will choose to ignore that comment."

Brock laughed "You dint deny it."

Paul was getting annoyed "So what if I am?"

Brock was suddenly serious "Nothing, You dont know how lucky you are."

Paul was taken aback "Why?"

Brock looked amused and shook his head "You'll understand some day." _You should understand some day that I am talking about being lucky because the girl you like loves you back, I should know judging by the amount of setbacks I have had._

xxxxxXX WITH DAWN XXxxxxx

_He is sooo insensitive, he cant even say anything with emotion! I dont know why I bother to like him._ The girl thought all the time while running.

Dawn reached the other just before the ship came into sight. The four who ran ahead were arguing about something.

"We won!" Ash challenged May and Drew.

'Pika chu Pika!' Pikachu agreed.

"No, we reached first, you said till that tree." May argued back pointing to a tree beside the road.

"No, I meant that tree." Ash said arguing back and pointing to a tree about 20 meters ahead of the tree May had pointed to.

"Hey! No fair we stopped because we thought it was that one, this race is not counted!" May continued arguing.

Misty and Drew just looked at each other and laughed as the other two kept arguing.

Dawn came at this point. "Holy Celebi, guys look at the ferry...no, I think ship .would be a better word" She was the first one to notice and point it out.

All of them looked in the direction Dawn was pointing and their mouths fell open.

The ship was at least easily 500 meters in length and had about 14 decks. The ship itself was white in colour with St. Marie painted on its side. It sat there gleaming in the sun and looked very inviting to our young heroes.

By the time everyone was gaping at the ship Paul and Brock walked up. Our heroes were together again with an extra edition of Paul.

Ash saw Brock and Paul first. "Hey Paul, where and how have you been?" **((A/N- They are on much friendlier terms since Ash heard the story about Reggie and realized that Dawn liked Paul)) **

Paul shrugged "Fine I guess."

Ash did the introductions. "Paul, meet my girlfriend Misty, my friend and kind of younger sister May and her friend, traveling partner and rival Drew."

"Nice to meet you." He nodded at them.

May, Misty and Drew this is Paul my rival here in the Sinnoh region and friend I guess." Ash raised his eyebrow at the boy.

"Something like that." Paul mumbled.

"Anyway, Paul also got that letter from Prof Pine and.." Brock was interrupted by May.

"I told you!" She exclaimed looking at Dawn.

Dawn blushed slightly but pretended as though she dint get what May just said.

Brock continued before anybody could ask any questions and the awkward moment passed for a second. " And he is coming with us." He finished firmly.

"What?" _Why would he want to come after I screamed at him earlier? _Dawn said the What? Out loud earlier and blushed trying to cover up feebly by saying "I..I dint hear you."

"I said Paul is coming with us as in traveling with us" Brock explained patiently as if Dawn was a 7 year old.

"Oh, okay..." Dawn fumbled thinking _OMG, that was close I dont believe Brock bought my feeble cover up but all's well that ends well. I was quite shocked to hear he wanted to come with us in the first place._

May snickered and Dawn shot her a death glance.

Misty, Drew, Ash and May shrugged agreeing with Brock as to Paul traveling with them. May, Misty and Ash were inwardly happy for Dawn and judging by May's face Dawn knew she was not going to get much rest at night.

"Can we move?" Drew asked "Or do you want to miss the ship?"

"Lets go!" chorused all the girls hi-fiveing.

END

**Me- I introduced Paul, happy Ikarishipping fans? ^_^**

**Dawn- I' m glad.**

**May- I told you!**

**Dawn- *sweatdroppes * Not here too.**

**Me- Do you like the chapter Paul?**

**Paul- ….**

**Me- * rolls eyes* Whatever**

**Misty- LoveLoverGrl has even finished writing chapter 7 haven't you?**

**Me- Yes but ill give some time to update, Oh and Solana and Lunik coming soon in approx less than 3 or four chapters ;-) another hint.**

**PS- If anybody has a nice nickname for May that Drew can use pls PM me or Review and Woo Hoo! More than 500 hits =D**


	7. Contestshipping Couple Chap 7

**Me- This is from the night our heroes enter the ship.**

**Misty- 0_o**

**May- I dont need to be told LoveLoverGrl does not own Pokemon and never will though she will try to get her father to buy it for her birthday.**

**Me- Dont be funny May!**

**May Fine, Fine just a little joke.**

**Others- * Silence***

**Me- * Grins* Thanks, now on with the story.**

START

Chapter 7- Contestshipping Couple

It was night time, everyone was tired and sleepy, they decided to start choosing their beds. They had decided to leave that for later as everyone had wanted to explore the ship when they came on. All of them knew the ship by heart by now, they had spent so much time exploring and finding out the best places to hang out.

"So, I take the Topmost Leftest bed." said May. They were in a big family suite and had 8 beds. 4 on the bottom and 4 more in line on top of them like bunk beds. The top beds were open able and close able and could be pushed in to the wall of the suite to make more room.

Drew smirked "I dont think leftest is even a word May, and I take the bed underneath it."

May fumed "I dont care."

Misty took her pick "I take the one next to May's."

"I' m under Misty." Ash said.

"Mines' s Next to Misty's" said Dawn who had apparently already put all her stuff there.

"Fine, I take the bottom most right one." Brock said.

Paul was the only one left. _The one next to Dawn or under her? Both are bad …. I think the underneath one would be better. _The said boy decided. "I take the one next to Brock." He said careful not to say the one under Dawn.

Misty and May hid a grin.

"I'm going to change first." Dawn squealed.

"Me next!" May jumped.

"Then me." Misty said enthusiastically.

The boys just rolled their eyes and started unpacking.

xxxxxXXX Next Morning XXXxxxxx

Drew's POV

It was early in the morning. I was the only one awake and that too I had just woken up and had not gotten out of bed yet. I looked at the digital clock and groaned. It was just 4am, too early to wake up yet.

Then I heard a weird noise from the bed above. I got out of bed to see what was happening. I looked up and saw May sleeping, rolling in her bed in her sleep. She seemed to be having a nightmare but before I could examine her face properly to see what kind it was, she rolled too near the edge of the bed and fell. I instinctively held out my hands to catch her and she landed safely in my arms. _Wow, she is light. _Was what I had thought at that moment.

Normal POV

May landed in Drew's hand and woke up as soon as her body touched Drew's hands. She was sweating and her eyes were big and scared looking. When she saw she was in Drew's arms her eyes widened even more with shock.

"You fell off the bed." Drew explained in a whisper as not to wake the others. "You cant be more clumsier can you?"

May looked hurt and tears shone in her eyes. She started crying. "I..I .had a ni..nightmare and you.. still dont ...care." she said in between sobs and then ran outta the room crying.

Drew just stood there stunned at what had happened. Misty looked off from her bed. She had been awake since May fell of the bed being a light sleeper and had heard everything. "Go after her wont you." She hissed at Drew.

Drew nodded still stunned and ran out of the room after May.

Misty sighed _Hopefully those two will get together now. _

xxxxxXXX WITH MAY XXXxxxxx

May was upset, very upset. She had had a bad nightmare and had woken up to find herself in Drew's arms, she had for a second thought Drew really cared about her, that he was there to help her.

The nightmare, May winced as she thought about it. She had not wanted to go to the silver region for this reason, because she was scared of her friends getting hurt. She was scared of Drew getting hurt and she had dream t about her friend being killed by a evil villain in Silver.

May sat there in the Hall at 4:15 am in the morning thinking. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around to see Drew she turned back so that her back faced him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Drew sighed and sat down next to the girl. May was again threatened by tears but she dint want to cry in front of Drew again. _He would just think I'm a cry baby._

Drew spoke to May's back "I'm sorry."

May stiifened. _He is saying sorry? He came to apologize?_

Drew continued to speak "I dint mean to hurt you, I... it just slipped out of my mouth."

May turned around. "Why do you always insult me? Does it always slip out of your mouth? I always feel so hurt." May started crying again and Drew pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight. May clutched his shirt and just kept crying.

"I'm sorry I never knew it hurt you so much I only teased you because you looked so cute when you were angry and it helped to get out of awkward situations." Drew whispered.

May stopped crying and looked up at his face "I look cute? You think I look cute?"

Drew mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Oh, great did I say that? Why did I say that?' and May looked at him suspiciously.

"Y-Yes I think your cute." Drew finally owned up.

May smiled "Your cute too when you are like this."

Drew smiled and put his hand under her chin. He leaned closer and saw May shut her eyes waiting for a kiss. _She wants me to..._ Drew thought and closed his eyes too.

Their lips touched. They kissed. May's whole body felt like it was melting and Drew felt like he was in heaven. He ran his tongue along May's bottom lip and whimpered when May dint open her mouth. May allowed him in after he whimpered. His tongue felt warm and she liked the feeling of warmness that was in her.

Finally they broke away for air. "I love you." Drew whispered.

"I love you too." May smiled and leant on Drew's chest.

"So? Your my girlfriend now?" Drew asked.

May rolled her eyes. "We just said we love each other, what do you think?"

"I'd say a definite yes." Drew smirked. "Aren't I cute all the time?"

May hit him playfully "Maybe."

Drew pretended to be hurt. "Awww... I am always cute."

May grinned and got up. She slipped her hand into his and pulled. "Come on lets go back."

Misty was watching from the corner. She grinned _finally two down now only one more to go._

May and Drew walked around the corner to see Misty standing there grinning, her hands on her hips.

Drew blushed "Did you see all that?"

Misty nodded grinning "And I even recorded it." She continued holding a Video Camera up.

May squealed. "I want to see, I want to see."

"Sure, come on and congrats on getting together." Misty winked at Drew.

Drew nodded "Thanks for the push."

May grinned "Thanks, now lets go already."

Misty and May headed off to the room with Drew following behind.

Brock, Paul, Dawn and Ash were already awake when they came.

"I got May and Drew's confessing moment and their first kiss on tape guys." Misty cheered.

Dawn's mouth dropped open. "You are together now?" when May and Drew nodded she squealed. "I wanna see, let me see."

Brock nodded. "About time too."

Ash just shrugged "I agree with Brock but congrats" Ash thumped Drew on the back.

'Pika-Pi' Pikachu briefly jumped onto May's and Drew's head.

Paul just remained silent "Congrats." he mumbled after everyone had given their comments and well wishes.

Dawn, May and Misty were watching the video. At the end May sighed "Can you send this to me?"

Dawn was delighted "Aww.. How cute..."

Misty nodded answering May "I'll send it when I get free time."

"Come on, ladies its time for breakfast." Drew said.

May giggled and linked her arm with his, "Since when have you started calling us 'Ladies'?"

Drew smirked "Since now."

"Well, think of a better nickname for me." May said.

Drew nodded "I will."

END

**Me- Pls tell me a good nickname If you know one.**

**Drew- Clumsy**

**May- Grasshead**

**Drew- Airhead**

**May- Lime**

**Me- * Screams* A good nickname not a bad insulting one.**

**Drew, May- "..."**

**Me- Pls tell me any suggestions and for Dawn too after she and Paul get together. And should I make ash call Misty anything else or should I make him call her Mist?**

**Ps- Solana and Lunik coming in Next Chapter or the one after that or the one after that. XD and I want at least 27 reviews before I update.**


	8. Dumfounding Disappearances Chap 8

**Me- Now this one is from the next morning. Our heroes are about to reach the port and their trip is coming to an end but great dangers are in store for them.**

**Misty- What dangers are in store?**

**Me- Read to find out.**

**Dawn- Ok, but we can read only after you type**

**Paul- For once I agree with her.**

**Me- Fine-Fine and now on with the story-**

START

Chapter 8 – Dumfounding Disappearances

It was morning again. Everyone was awake. The girls were getting ready in the changing room area and the bathroom while the boys were talking out in the living room sort of area **((A/N-They really had a big suite))**.

"So, Misty since you got May and Drew's confession on tape and showed it to everyone you would not have minded it if someone got yours and Ash's confession?" Dawn asked innocently.

"No, not really I guess." Misty said suspiciously. "Why? Did you by any chance leave your camera on?"

"I may have..." Dawn grinned smugly.

"Are you serious?" May squealed "I wanted to see but I was unconscious."

"I didn't put it on on purpose, I was too worried about you two, but it was recording and I think when Drew was taking you to the room then your hand hit the record button. I came back and shut it but I dint look at the video then I was not in the mood, I was looking through all the videos today and found it."

"Lets see." Misty said.

Dawn brought her camera in and all three girls watched Misty and Ash's 'moment' as they later called it. When the video got over Misty grinned and looked at May.

"You know what this means dont you?" Misty asked.

"If you mean we gotto film Dawn in her confessing moment then yes." May grinned.

Dawn blushed "He will never confess."

"He will, im telling you during this adventure, he will confess." Misty said.

Dawn sighed "We'll just see now wont we?"

May nodded "Give him a chance, now im hungry, im going to have food you come when you re ready."

xxxxxXXX WITH THE BOYS XXXxxxxx

"God! how long do these girls take to get ready?" Ash groaned.

'Pika-pi-pikachu' Pikachu said, 'I want my ketchup'

"They are girls they will take at least 30 min to get ready." Drew stated.

May appeared. "What did you say?"

"That you take very long to get ready." Drew answered.

"Well, im going for breakfast. Anybody coming?" May asked ignoring Drew's statement.

Ash jumped up and Drew got up and followed Ash "We're coming."

Ash, May and Drew walked to the Carmen Dining hall for their breakfast.

Paul and Brock stayed behind waiting for the other girls. Brock was working on his Laptop trying to find information on the Silver region and downloading a map to his Pokenav.

Paul was looking at the information popping up and reading about the silver region.

Finally the other girls came out.

"The others gone?" Misty asked.

Paul nodded intent on reading something interesting that popped up on the Laptop screen. Dawn bent down behind him to see what he was reading. Paul shut the Laptop with a sigh.

"Come on, we should go too." Paul said.

Dawn shut the room door and handed Misty the electronic extra keys. They each had an identification card otherwise known as a sea pass card that acted as a room key too and helped them use the facilities on board the ship. They though, had an extra card for safety reasons. All rooms had a extra key. They walked to the Carmen dining hall in silence and Paul and Misty entered the hall spotting Ash, May and Drew headed right over to them.

"This is our permanent table for Breakfast and Dinner and these are our waiters Alex and Mary." May said pointing to our waiters. Paul and Misty nodded a greeting to them.

"I hope the others come soon Miss otherwise the Hall will be closed and they will have to eat in the Windjammer restaurant" Our head waiter Alex said in a thick American accent, obviously to Misty. The assistant waiter Mary came in a carrying five trays expertly in her hands over her typical waiter uniform and put two down in front of each May and Ash. She then put one down in front of Drew.

Misty and Paul got their menus and ordered what they wanted. May and Ash meanwhile finished and were politely waiting for the others to finish so they could head out together.

"Where are Dawn and Brock?" suddenly Misty asked Paul.

"Dint they come in behind us?" Paul asked.

"Well they aren't in the dining hall thats for sure." May looked around.

"We'll go look for them once we finish." Drew said.

"I'm done." Paul announced. "Lets go look for them now."

"Wait for Misty." Ash instructed.

"Dont order me about Ketchum, I'm going to look you come later." Paul's eyes turned to slits and he walked off.

Ash growled and got up to go after him but Misty pulled him back and hissed at him. "He's just worried. Leave him alone." Ash reluctantly nodded and sat down waiting for the rest to finish; looking at Paul's half eaten Breakfast feeling sure he was not full, just said he was finished to go look for Dawn.

"Dont worry, he'll be fine" Misty assured him.

Ash nodded "I hope so."

xxxxxXXX WITH PAUL XXXxxxxx

Paul was going around the ship helplessly looking for Dawn and Brock. _Where could they have gone to? They __seemed to have disappeared off the ship._ **((A/N- That may be true XD * Hint hint* )) **

Nurse Joy came running into the room he was in. "Is there anyone known as Paul Shinji here?" She spoke addressing the whole room.

Paul walked over to her breathless with all his running around. "Yes, I'm Paul Shinji."

"Oh," Nurse Joy blinked looking at the breathless boy, "Well, you have a call. Phone no 9. The boy told me to find you first then go find some other people."

Paul nodded hoping that the call was from Brock, _Dawn wont have asked for me when she called but Brock would know how worried I would be and ask for me first. _Was all the boy had time to think before he reached the phone, he had run very fast.

He stopped running at the entrance to the call center and walked in evening his breath. He dint want to look like he ran to get the phone. He found booth no 9 and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Paul said hoping to hear any of two particular voices.

"Hi Paul, Its me Brock." The boy answered as the video flashed on.

Paul was quite relieved to hear the older boys voice. "Where are you?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer he continued rather hesitantly, "Is...Dawn with you?"

"Yes, I'm here said Dawn appearing in the screen. "Its nice to hear you call me by my real name for a change, rather than that stupid Troublesome and why are you- out of all people- concerned Paul?" she asked wondering if he had feelings for her and if Misty and May were right.

Paul blushed slightly but hid it immediately though Brock noticed and smiled slightly. He shook himself mentally and thought of a not so suspicious answer. "Well, I would not have come to the phone to answer someones call if I had been really anxious to find you."

Dawn sighed _Guess he does not like me after all. _"Oh.."

"You dint answer my question, where are you?" Paul asked trying to ignore Dawn's sad face. His heart was inwardly sinking.

END

**Me- * O_o* I finally managed a cliffly. I guess?**

**Paul- * groans* Where are you Dawn?**

**Dawn- * sweatdropes* I'm here Paul.**

**Paul- "..."**

**Me- Pls want names for May to be called by Drew and Maybe Misty by Ash ;-)**

**Hint- Solana and Lunik coming in next to next chapter :D**

**PS- A special mention to those who can guess which cruise ship the restraunts are from, there is a big hint of the place the company which owns the ship originates from :P :D**

_**PSS- I'll upload after I finish writing the 10**__**th**__** chapter or when I get 32 reviews whichever is faster **_**:D**


	9. Progressing Plot Chap 9

**Me- Hi**

**Drew- Great**

**Me- * Glares***

**Drew * Puts finger over his mouth***

**Me- * ^_^* This continues form the cliffhanger.**

**May- So without further ado.**

**Me- On with the chapter-**

START

'Pokemon Speech'

Chapter 9- Progressing Plot

"You dint answer my question, where are you?" Paul asked trying to ignore Dawn's sad face. His heart was inwardly sinking.

"We are at Prof Pine's." Brock replied.

"Wha...?" Paul was taken aback.

"Yes, we..." Brock started but was interrupted by Dawn.

"We got teleported." the blunette explained further. "actually we ended up in a forest near Prof Pines Lab and he found us there."

"B..but... how in the name of Arceus did you teleport?" Poor Paul was astounded. For the first time he forgot to hide his feelings from being shown on his face in front of Dawn.

"Wow Paul, I dint know you could show expression." Dawn teased.

Paul almost blushed but hid it by laughing a little, "Then you dont know me well." was his retrod.

"Guyzz? Can we get back to the point please?" Brock interrupted. _I do want those two to get together but this is hardly the time, we have an emergency here!_

"So, you were rescued by Prof Pine huh? When did you teleport?" Paul asked.

"Yes that was surprising one minute we were walking towards the dining hall and the next minute we were in a forest." Brock explained.

At this moment the others came rushing into booth No 9.

"Dawn, Brock are you Okay?" Ash asked.

"Yup, we are fine." Brock replied cheerfully.

"We looked for you everywhere." Misty said mainly addressing the blue haired girl.

'Pika-pi' Pikachu was relived as well.

"I'm fine; No need to worry!" Dawn reassured everybody. **((A/N- Lol I couldn't resist adding it =P)) **

"For once im glad to hear that phrase!" May laughed.

"So, what happened? Where are you?" Drew asked.

Brock sighed, "Paul would you mind doing the honors?"

Paul quickly explained all that the two of them had said being prompted by Dawn in between. The others were astounded and half inclined to disbelieve them.

Brock called Prof Pine on the phone to talk to the others partly to make them believe his story and partly because Prof Pine wanted to talk to them.

A tall middle aged man walked into sight of the video and May noticed with some amusement that his little mustache bobbed each time he took a step, which she immediately mentioned to Drew in a whisper who chuckled and kissed her forehead. Prof Pines lab coat swished around his Black trousers and he cleared his throat when he decided he was in a good enough position to talk to the five heroes on the ship.

"Hello." he greeted the five, "So you are the lot I have heard so much about from Profs Oak and Birch."

"Hello Prof Pine.." chorused May, Drew, Misty and Ash. Paul just nodded. Dawn noticed this and smiled to herself.

"Have you really heard that much about us?" May added.

"And me too?" Drew and Paul asked, because they had never met Prof Oak or Birch.

"Yes all of you!" said Prof Pine a little impatiently, "Lets see if you can live up to expectations..." his beady black eyes twinkled as he said that.

"So, sir do you know what transported Brock and Dawn there?" Misty asked the Prof politely.

"And why?" Ash added.

"Well... its said that whichever Pokemon is doing this or most probably more than one Pokemon is doing it to help the people because after they teleport a natural disaster usually happens and the death toll would have been quite high if I... I mean the Pokemon who teleport them wouldn't. This teleportation though was... wait! I got an idea! That's it! I got it!" Prof Pine finished his explanation suddenly and rushed off the view of the camera to go do some experiment in his lab about his new 'idea' probably.

Brock and Dawn sweatdropped as they looked off screen at something that was going on to their right. "Sorry, when he get an idea hes usually like this..." Brock explained chuckling.

The five over on the cruise ship sweatdropped.

"So... anyway you guyz come to the lab and we'll wait for you here okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yup" Ash confirmed.

"Sounds like one of your best plans Troublesome." Paul said.

May checked the ships Cruise Compass, "We should be there by this time tomorrow."

"Okay, see you here" Brock said.

"Take care!" Dawn added.

"Bye" everyone except Paul said and shut the phone.

All of them looked at each other all of them had a mixture of shock, surprise and relief on their face with the quantities of each expression varying from one face to the other .

!-!-!-!

After Prof Pine hurried off the video-cam, two Pokemon figure unknown to our heroes -as they were invisible- were talking to each other telepathically. One was small fluffy and pink while the other was a whitish greyish colour with a pink belly. The second one was about double the size of the first.

'Why did you get him off the screen like that?' Figure 1 asked.

'You made him give away too much information.' Figure 2 replied.

'Well they have got to know.' Figure 1 argued back.

'I think they should find out on their own! Wouldn't it look suspicious if Pine told them everything?' Figure 2 reasoned.

'Yeah but why did we control him then?' Figure 1 asked.

Figure 2 sighed, 'You should listen to me when I explain my plans instead of playing with those silly pink bubbles you make! He dint know about inviting the kids over, we made him do that remember... now... wouldn't it look suspicious if he invited them then dint know anything about it? So we controlled him get it?' Figure 2 sighed again after his long explanation.

Figure 1 sighed, 'I still don't get why we cant tell them face to face.'

'We are doing what we are told and I don't question master Ho-Oh's orders and I don't want them to see me anyway plus you must get ready with that document I told you about, I need to send it to the kids laptop.' Figure 2 told him

Figure 1 nodded 'Hey! Those two we teleported are coming back shouldn't we take control of Pine again?'

Dawn and Brock had just got off the phone and were heading over to try to talk to Prof Pine.

Figure 2 yawned 'Its your turn, and I'll put that document in their laptop when they come here and open it up.'

'And I will go to Grandma's house when the boy leaves and wait for him to appear there to tell him more about this right?' Figure 1 rediscussed their plans.

'Yes and don't give away too much just enough to make him understand. And try not to get seen or play on the job like last time.' Figure 2 told him sternly.

Figure 1 sighed and nodded turning all his attention to control Prof Pine again.

Dawn and Brock had now reached Prof Pine and were trying to get some answers from him. But each time they asked something he seemed to run to another part of the lab to get some other thing for his experiment of course controlled by 'Figure 1'. Finally Dawn and Brock gave up and went out into the Drawing room. 'Figure 2' followed them.

"I'm going to find out something about this region and this town which seems like a ghost town." Brock said.

Dawn pouted "I want to come with you."

"If you come there will be no one to let the others in." Brock pointed out.

Dawn sighed, "Fine... But come quickly I shouldn't get bored!"

"Dont worry i'll be back soon." Brock grinned then his grin turned into a frown as he heard thunder outside. "I wont go now... I'll go tomorrow. Right now lets play UNO then get to sleep!"

Dawn smiled, "Yahooooooooooooo!"

Brock dragged Dawn into a room with three double beds and a single bed, and she fell into one of the double beds stretching out.

"Fine then I take this one." Brock said putting his stuff on the single bed.

Dawn was excited to play UNO. Brock and Dawn played UNO all after noon only stopping for snacks and dinner when it was time and tallied their marks. In the end Dawn had won by 4 games. She fell back in the bed and fell asleep.

Brock smiled, changed, put away the cards and got into his own bed falling asleep soon after.

!-!-!-!

"Whew! Who would have thought they would end up there of all places!" Misty said. They were in their cabin on the ship discussing the happenings and planning what they were gong to do.

"Ya and they were teleported." May agreed.

You know it just cant be a coincidence. Something or someone wants us to get to the lab fast." Drew was thoughtful as ever. "For good reasons or bad I have no idea."

"Probably good. Remember what Prof Pine said?" Misty asked. Everyone nodded.

"And even if they are calling us for bad reasons we are going, nothing can stop us!" Paul said determinedly.

"Lets do our best guyz." Said a pumped up Ash earning a glare from Misty for being too enthusiastic.

Everyone put one of their hands on top of one anothers hand so that a tower was formed of hands. "All for one and one for all." They chanted as they moved their hands up and down and removed their hands once the chant was over.

xxxxxXXX NEXT MORNING XXXxxxxx

Drew was the first one to wake up on the ship. He sat in bed and thought back to a week ago. _A week ago I would not have believed it if anybody told me May would be my Girlfriend in less than a week. Everything is happening so fast and now we are stuck in a dangerous adventure with one whole regions fate in our hands... _While he was thinking this Paul woke up.

He sat up in bed thinking I hope Dawn is fine... He thought everyone was still asleep so he walked over to the window and sat down, lost in thoughts of Dawn. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Drew standing there looking have puzzled and half worried at him.

Drew had heard the boy get up and had also heard him go to the window and seen him looking dejected. He had decided to follow him and comfort him. He knew Dawn was bothering him already he had seen enough of them to notice they acted exactly like him and May had done before except their personalities were a bit different...

"Whats wrong?" Drew asked the younger boy though he already knew.

Paul sighed "Nothing" _Should I tell him? He seems nice, I trust really few people with my actual feelings and Brock isn't here so I might as well.._

"Are you sure?" Drew asked frowning _Why doesn't he tell me already?_

"Actually..." Paul poured out the whole story of how he like Dawn but everyone thinks he's cold and does not care and love anyone or thing and how he always somehow appears so in-front of Dawn and how he feels like its time to confess but does not know how to do it.

Drew listened in sympathetic silence as Paul spoke his heart out; squeezing his shoulder in encouragement and understanding when the boy finished speaking.

"You know I was quite similar to May.." Drew ventured.

"You were?" Paul was surprised.

"Yup, I was rude and arrogant and never missed a chance to insult her before." Drew laughed at the numerous memories of him insulting her.

"So how come you're together now?" Paul asked curiously.

Drew shrugged, "fate I guess." He then added, "1'm sure if you and Dawn are meant to be ull get together eventually but if I were you I would try to be a little less cold.."

Paul nodded, "I am scared that she wont like me back..."

Drew grinned suddenly, "Never fear when love is here.." he said while tapping Paul on his left chest where his heart was.

Paul smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem!" Drew replied going to the washroom to get ready for breakfast.

END

**Me- that took me forever to write!**

**Drew- ur so lazy..**

**Me- * Glares* Who told you to say anything?**

**Drew- fine ill shut up.**

**May- LoveLoverGrl will update after she gets 37 reviews or she finishes writing chapter 11 whichever is faster.**

**Me- *Glares at May * Dont you mean 35 reviews? I'm not that greedy! How dare you**

**Drew- *sweatdroppes * Umm.. Sorry the authoress is not in a good mood lately because of some well... family issues which she does not like me or anybody to talk about, maybe reviews might cheer her up and motivate her to write more?**

**PS- 1000 hits! !))) i'm so psyched! Thank you to all who read and review you really make my life brighter :D and I know the UNO was random sorry :P**


	10. Legendary Legend Chap 10

**Me- So next chappy and finally Solana and Lunik *-_-* originally they were meant to be in this one but this is becoming too long so I cut it in a little more than half :|**

**May- Yay! But no YAY! About the Solana-Lunik delay *:(***

**Drew- * -_-* Hyperactive as always...**

**May- * Pouts***

**Me- * Frowns* On with the story-**

A Whole New World

Chapter 10- Legendary Legend

"So how far is it now?" Asked Drew impatiently.

May looked amused, "i'm the one who usually asks that.."

"Well this time I asked, is there anything wrong?" Drew smirked slightly.

"I don't mind you asking, it saves my breath." May grinned.

Drew sighed.

"Almost there" Brock answered Drew's earlier question.

"Is that it?" Paul asked craning his neck to look at something ahead.

Ash also craned his neck trying to look, "Looks like it."

"Yup" Misty confirmed as she saw a sign appear up ahead.

They reached the small town called Abbey Town. It was small and quiet. A slight breeze blew here and there and the place seemed deserted. Too deserted actually. There was not a soul in sight outside even though the weather was quite nice. Our little group headed to the Pokemon center to refresh themselves a little before turning up at Prof Pines and to let their Pokemon rest a little and also to get directions to Prof Pines lab.

They reached the Pokemon center.

"Hello? Nurse Joy?" Brock called. This place seemed deserted too.

"Nobody seems to be here" said Paul, voicing everybody's thoughts.

"Nurse Joy? Chansey?" Brock tried again.

"Maybe they are in the emergency room?" May suggested.

"Possible." Drew agreed.

"Yes, anybody called?" A young woman of about 23 walked into the room taking off a white apron from over her pink frock and straightened her pink hair and the hat that had the red cross that told the others she was the Nurse Joy of this Pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy when I hear that melodious voice my heart starts to beat double.." Brock started, "OWW! OWW! Not the EAR!" Misty as usual pulling him away with a "Cool off lover boy!" **((A/N- Some things never change whatever you do! =P ))**

"Nurse Joy we just need you to heal our Pokemon and give us directions to Prof Pines Lab please?" Ash asked not seeming at all bothered by Brock and Misty.

"Sure." Nurse Joy answered, "Just give me your Pokemon." She bustled around getting the healing equipment on. "To get to Prof Pines Lab you have to just go down the road then turn to the left then the first right then the second left and it will be the big mansion at the end of the road." Nurse Joy gave directions while healing their Pokemon.

"Err..." May hesitated, "Did anybody get all that?"

"Yes 'miss late to understand' I did" Drew teased May.

May grinned, "What happened? That was the lamest name you came up for me yet?"

Drew smirked, "Just testing you."

May nodded as if she understood then she understood fully what he had said and pounced on him in playful anger.

Drew just caught her, "It wont be so easy to hurt me you know.."

May got off him and punched him on his hand. Drew just smirked.

Drew and May both suddenly turned around to see the others, Misty had her elbow on Ash's shoulder and was looking at him as if what they were doing was as interesting as a circus, Ash was grinning at them, Brock Smiling at them and Paul was watching them and almost- I said almost smirking. All of them looked like they were watching the clown perform in a circus.

Drew flicked his hair "What?"

May blushed, luckily Nurse Joy came to her rescue.

"Your Pokemon are fully healed. Please take care." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you!" Everyone chorused.

They walked out of the Pokemon center and followed the direction nurse joy told them and sure enough they reached Prof Pines lab or mansion as she had said.

They walked up to the door and knocked. Dawn opened the door after a minute or so.

"Hi!" Dawn squealed and threw herself on Paul who happened to be the first person in front. She realized what she had done and blushed pulling back quickly. "Sorry.." she mumbled. To her surprise and delight Paul actually hugged her back. Dawn smiled.

May and Misty also came up and hugged her and they all started moving inside.

"We were worried." May said.

"Where is Brock?" Ash asked though he wasn't worried about the older boy who could look after himself.

"He's gone out for a walk." Dawn informed them.

"He left you alone?" Paul frowned.

"He went to town to check out what is going on around here because Prof Pine wont even notice we are there once he got started on that idea I think you gave him on the phone." She said cheerfully.

"Why dint you go with him?" Misty asked curiously.

"I sat down in the drawing room trying to find a 'legend' about this place which is all we got out of Prof Pine before he started work on that thingy of his." Dawn sighed.

"Looks like you weren't having a good time judging by the way you flung yourself on Paul." Drew grinned mischievously obviously trying to get two two together.

Dawn blushed, "I was just glad to see you guyz and Paul was standing in the front so..." she tried to shrug it off lightly, nobody except Paul bought her story. Paul felt kind of disappointed though.

By this time they were about to reach the main lab area.

"Where are we going?" Drew asked.

"To the place where I left the laptop. I still need to find that legend Prof Pine was talking about." Dawn answered.

When they walked into the main lab Drew exclaimed out loud at what he saw. "WOW! Impossible!"

"What?" May asked curiously.

"There are Pokemon cloning machines over here!" Drew explained.

"What?" May, Paul and Dawn exclaimed.

"I saw them before but dint know what they were." Dawn added.

Ash nodded, "Remember the ones Mew Two used?"

Pikachu and Misty nodded but May and Dawn looked confused.

"It was in one of the adventures when Ash Brock and I traveled together." Misty explained.

May and Dawn nodded.

They reached the area where Dawn had left the laptop and she ran over to it and sat down. As soon as she saw the screen her eyes widened. The others dint notice this immediately, they were too busy taking in their surroundings.

Eventually Paul noticed her face as Dawn went pale and her eyes scanned the page quickly again and again.

"Whats wrong troublesome?" Paul asked, concerned but not showing it.

For once Dawn dint notice what he called her, "Come here!" She managed to shy in a husky voice unlike her own and all of the others came rushing beside her trying to look at what was on the screen that was scaring Dawn so much.

Everybody pushed and jostled and the laptop was about to fall off and did fall off but hovered for a moment before Dawn caught it. She was the only one who noticed it hover a little.

'Whew! That was close these humans are so stupid they almost lost their most important clue, I dint want to have to do that but if I didn't then our plans would have had a drastic change but I think the blunette noticed.' the Figure 2 from last chapter sighed.

Dawn snapped out of her dilemma and shirked, "STAND BACK! I WILL READ IT OUT!"

Nobody listened to her. Pikachu suddenly let out a thundershock as he was being pressed by Ash ans Misty. Everybody immediately stopped fighting and fell down all of them burnt black. They then got up dusted themselves off and stood waiting for Dawn to speak.

"Okay...so its the legend of this region or that's what the heading states. Before I read out the actual thing I want to tell you that I dint open this, it was there when I came back now and it wasn't there before and I dint even press anything that made it pop up. This was just there in the word document when I opened the laptop I have no clue weather its real." Dawn started. She paused for breath.

"Go on!" Ash said impatiently.

"I am." Dawn replied. "So.. I'll just read it out from the starting." she paused again and took a deep breath. "Silver Legend- The said to be true legend of the silver region-

Open shall space and time,

And the mirror that should not shine,

Ultimate one if thus comes alive,

Nobody on earth will survive.

Four couples are thus made to meet,

To perform a very difficult feat,

If they manage to stop this dreadful energy,

They and their true loves will be free.

Called they are to this region from a-far,

Use they must the sacred ancient tower,

The right melody they must choose,

Otherwise the battle they will all loose.

Love they must the other more,

True love is needed to open the door,

Aim to save their partners they should,

Otherwise the earth will be gone for good."

Dawn stopped and in the silence that followed she noted everybody's reactions.

_Paul looks stunned, which is very unusual for him. Drew looks thoughtful, May looks -no correct that- IS terrified, look at the way she is clutching Drew's hand. Misty looks disbelieving and Ash looks... as if he has already accepted the legend and the challenge that it posted._ Dawn noted.

In the dead silence that followed, Brock's voice was heard, "What was that?"

Dawn sighed, "Did you hear all of it?"

Brock nodded, "Only the verses not what it was but seems to me like the silver region legend but I was just confirming."

Dawn nodded, "It is.."

Everybody slowly snapped out of their shock...

"I have some information for you too, but first Dawn, answer some of my questions..." Brock asked.

Dawn looked at him expectantly, "Fine but I can't wait for your information!"

"Where did you find it? We need to find out if its a reliable source or not to believe its true." Brock asked.

"It just popped up when I started the laptop in this word document." Dawn answered showing Brock the actual thing.

Brock frowned, "Something this serious cant just pop up out of nowhere. You must have clicked something somewhere remember!"

Dawn frowned "I dint open it, don't you believe me?"

Paul nodded and spoke in a low voice "I believe you." Dawn flashed him a grateful smile.

Brock appeared to be deep in thought, "Maybe its some kind of a sign..." he muttered.

Dawn looked thoughtful too, "Possible"

Drew spoke, "It could be someone is trying to warn us about it. Couldn't it?"

'Ding-Dong that Grass-head IS clever he seems to have the best brain!' Figure 2 thought.

"That's more than likely." May nodded.

"But who?" Ash asked. 'Pika-pi?' Pikachu was confused as well.

"And why? This couldn't refer to us could it? We are only 3 couples here unless Brock has a STEADY girlfriend?" Misty turned to said boy after saying this.

Brock shook his head, "You think I would?"

Misty laughed, "I highly doubted it the way you went after nurse joy!"

"Jokes aside lets get back to the job at hand." Paul snapped.

"It refers to you, that is why it is sent to us." Brock mused. "The lady also said something similar.."

"Huh?" Everybody turned to face him.

Brock sweatdropped, "Right, I still got to tell you guys about that."

END

**Me- Sorry I had to cut it short but it was getting too long for my liking.**

**Drew- Gha!**

**Me- Excuse me DREW! Have some manners!**

**May- *giggles ***

**Me- *turns on May* You find him almost spitting over me funny?**

**May- *Trying to keep a straight face * N...no**

**Me-** ***Gives May the evil eye***

**Drew- Sorry the authoress is still not in a good mood because of those family issues which she does not like me or anybody to talk about, kind reviews might cheer her up and motivate her to write more *:) ***

**Me- *sullenly * Update after I complete writing chap 12 :|**


	11. Returning Rangers Chap 11

**Me- im back :D**

**May- yay**

**Drew- get on with it.**

**Me- first I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers and readers :D**

**Misty- LoveLoverGrl doesn't own anything!**

**Me- *nods Head * Hey? What? I own my iPod!**

**Misty- *sweatdroppes * Other that her iPod**

**Me- I own my Nintendo DS Lite!**

**Misty- Oh forget it!**

**Me- *glares at Misty * On with the story-**

A Whole New World

Chapter 11- Returning Rangers

"Huh?" Everybody turned to face him.

Brock sweatdropped, "Right, I still got to tell you guys about that."

"Tell us then!" Ash said impatient as ever.

"I went out to get some information as you all know because Prof here wouldn't answer anything after getting to work on the 'idea' you gave him." Brock started, "I went along the road and there weren't any people around. Everybody's house was shut and the binds and windows were drawn across"

"Maybe something bad is going on or maybe because of the teleportations?" Misty interjected.

"Actually its because there is a cyclone warning here.." Brock explained, "People are told to stay in their house now but they will send some Pokemon Rangers to help if the cyclone is confirmed."

May gulped and Drew put his arm around her waist. Misty's eyes widened in shock and Ash's mouth dropped open. Dawn whimpered and clung to Paul while Paul awkwardly stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

"I was walking trying to find someone when a house's door opened and this old lady called me into her house..." Brock continued.

**FLASHBACK**

Brock was looking around for someone to talk to, anyone but the town seemed like a ghost town. There was nobody in sight and somehow he dint want to walk to a random house and knock.

"Young man? What are you doing out at this time? Come on inside!" Brock heard an old lady call him and walked over to her.

"Thank you but I just wanted to know..." Brock started but was cut off by the Lady who dragged him inside and shut the door behind him.

Brock adjusted himself on the chair she had plopped him down on and continued appreciating the lady's hospitality.

"I'm Mrs Patina by the way." The old lady introduced herself, "And you?"

"My name is Brock" Said boy answered, "I wanted to know why this town is so deserted and what is going on in this region."

"Hmm.. A very good question and you would be lucky to have found me because I am the only person who can answer all your questions." The old lady gushed, "First, there is a legend about this place and a legend about that legend. I don't really remember the exact wording of the region legend but here is the legend that relates to that one-

A boy shall come to Patina to know,

Information that he needs to show,

Depend on him his friend do,

He has to tell them they are who.

Part of the silver legend they are,

They have to be invited from a-far,

Pokemon shall help them on their way,

So that innocent people shall not pay.

Celibi, Arceus, Mew, MewTwo

We all hail down to you!"

Brock just looked confused and Patina noticed this.

"This refers to you- that a friend of the people mentioned in the legend who is not actually part of the legend but knows all the couples and has come with three of the couples will come to ask me information."

Brock gasped, "Indeed I have come with six other people who could be called couples though one pair hasn't got together as yet!"

The old lady nodded, "So it IS you.."

Brock looked dumbfounded, "How many couples did you say should be there in total?"

"I dint say but there should be four couples." The old lady said mysteriously.

Brock nodded, "Who is the fourth couple? Do you know? Please cant you remember the legend?"

Patina shook her head, "I'm sorry but I cant help you anymore but I can tell you this that the information you are searching for will probably be found by one of the couples. I can also tell you that you will know the fourth couple when you see them and that you will probably meet them today. AND I can also tell you how the legend came to be. 50 years ago a battered Celibi came to Arceus. It told it of a catastrophe of the future and gave it these two legends to decipher. It then unfortunately was about to pass away. Many Celibi's from the past and future came and revived it and now it rests near the area where the legend is supposed to take place and its waiting for the chosen ones. Celibi had come from the future to warn Arceus of this and Arceus chose the four couples as well as the information bearer then. It looked into the future and chose you and your friends. Mew and MewTwo were given the job of executing this mission. "

Brock nodded again and took his leave slowly formulating everything in his mind.

Unknown to Brock after his exit Figure 1 floated down to Patina and she stroked it.

"I did a good job dint I Mew?" Patina giggled like a young girl.

'Good job yes, thank you but could you pretend not to remember any of this in front of them the next time?' Mew telepathically asked her.

"Sure! But I will give a hint as to them guessing it was you who told them the information although indirectly!" Patina said

'Okay fine as long as you don't say Mew!' Mew agreed telepathically again.

**END FLASHBACK**

Everybody's faces were shocked. Nobody could register the fact right now.

Brock though continued, "What I get from all this is basically that you six are the chosen ones chosen by Arceus to stop the catastrophe and the fourth pair is know previously by me and maybe you too... also that I will get to know somehow when I see the fourth pair that they ARE the fourth pair. Also how the legend came to be which I'm sure all of you understood and now I also know the actual legend of the region which as Patina said one of the chosen ones will find. Also the last fact that I know is that I am your information bearer." Brock looked at each face in turn, all faces still showed shock. "Any questions?"

Realization seemed to drawn on Dawn and Paul and they looked at each other in the eye.

"You love me?" Both of them exclaimed at the same time. They moved closer unknowingly and locked lips.

The others were still rigid with shock and Brock twitched.

Everybody got their voice back when Dawn and Paul pulled apart and May and Misty cheered for Dawn.

Dawn, May and Misty did a group hug despite just getting to know that they were chosen for a legend that might change the future of one whole region.

"We all got our boys!" The girls screamed.

May and Misty's face's suddenly fell, "Awwww... We dint get that on tape though!"

The boys just sweatdropped.

Suddenly the bell rung. DING-DONG

Everybody walked to the door and Dawn opened it.

A young woman in her late twenty's hopped inside. She had a Plussel on her shoulder. "You need to get...Wait! Aren't you Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflow and Brock Pewters?"

"Hey Solana ! Nice to see you!" The three mentioned chorused. 'Pika-pi!' Pikachu exclaimed hurt at being ignored.

"Hey Pikachu I dint forget you at all!" Solana exclaimed, Plussel jumped off her shoulder and started to play with Pikachu, "Wait let me call Lunik."

May, Dawn, Drew and Paul were looking confused and Brock had a thoughtful look on his face.

Lunik came inside the house after hearing Solana call him.

"Hey Ash, Brock, May!" Lunatic said cheerfully. Minun also seemed overjoyed to see Pikachu. He started to play with Plussel and Pikachu as well.

This time it was Misty's turn to be confused.

"Okay introductions. I'm Solana and this is my buddy Plussel and with me is Lunik with his Minun. We both are Pokemon rangers." Solana introduced.

"I'm Ash, we all know Brock and Pikachu; then this is my girlfriend Misty and my once traveling partner May with her boyfriend Drew and my other traveling partner Dawn with her boyfriend and my rival, Paul. May, Dawn and Drew are coordinators the rest of us except Brock-who is a breeder- are trainers." Ash introduced everybody from this side.

Lunik put his arms around Solana's waist and Solana blushed, "Not now Lunik we're on a mission!"

"What mission?" Asked Drew curiously.

"Your together!" Misty, May and Dawn exclaimed.

Solana sighed nodding at the girls, "The tornado warning here has been confirmed and we have been sent by the leader to evacuate all people and Pokemon."

"We'll help!" Ash pumped his hand in the air.

Brock spoke after some time thinking, "You know they might be the fourth pair..."

Everybody turned to look at him.

Brock nodded, speaking more to himself, "Yes, Yes I'm sure of it they ARE the fourth pair!"

While Brock was thinking about this the others explained all about the legend to Solana and Lunik.

Solana and Lunik's eyes widened. They looked at each other gravely and nodded.

"We have to tell Spencer!" Solana exclaimed.

Lunik was already taking out his Styler and calling Spencer.

Lunik explained all that the others had just explained to him to Spencer who listened gravely.

"Okay, Solana Lunik? Over" Spencer asked after Lunik finished explaining.

"Yes sir? Over" Both of them responded.

"Right now I want you to continue your mission. After you have evacuated all people and Pokemon then stick with Ash and the others to see where they go. I will update you guys on all weather disruption as that will be the first indication of the portals opening. Over" Spencer ordered.

"Roger, Leader." Lunik answered.

"We understood keep us posted, Over" Solana said.

"I will, Over and out!" Spencer said and Lunik shut his styler.

"Heard everything?" Solana asked.

Our heroes nodded.

"Good, Then lets get going!" Lunik said enthusiastically not unlike Lillian.

The Pokemon jumped to their respective trainers shoulders.

"We should go in groups of two, it will be easier and safer and we will cover more ground." May said.

"Okay, May you go with Drew to the North, look after her Drew; Dawn you go with Paul to the South, be careful you two; Misty go with Ash you will go to the East and me and Lunik will go to the West. Brock go and inform Prof Pine and help him get all the Pokemon! Understood?" Solana took command.

Everybody nodded and ran off in the direction they were told to go and started alerting people and taking them to the car which will take them to the next town which was safer at the moment.

END

**Me- YAYAYAYAYAY Finally Solana and Lunik are here.**

**Drew- YAYAYAYAYAY**

**Everybody- *stares at Drew ***

**Drew- What?**

**May- Do you have fever, Drew?**

**Drew- *grumbles * When I act enthusiastic they ask if I have fever and when I dampen them they yell at me! **

**Me- *Still looking at Drew as if he just started flying * Update when I finish writing chap 13 :D**


	12. Surprising Story Chap 12

**Me- Typing this is kind of boring as I have it already written out on paper.. (Hiatus still holds...)**

**May- You mean your just copying?**

**Me- Yup**

**Drew- How boring**

**Me- Right! For once I agree with you, that's why I need something to do while typing.**

**Ash- And what is that?**

**Me- My new iPod * :D***

**Paul- *sarcastically * Oh joy **

**Me- OMG OMG! I JUST REALIZED I DINT ADD ANY HINT OF PIKACHU BEING OUT WITH THE OTHERS AND I JUST REVISED EVERY CHAPTER TO ADD PIKACHU AND EVEN SOME OTHER POKEMON SOMETIMES, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED YOU CAN READ IT AGAIN BUT PIKACHU DOES NOT HAVE ANY SIGNIFICANCE TILL LATER SO IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER * Calms down***

**Everybody- * sweatdroppes***

**Me- A Humungous thank you to splitheart1120 for reviewing everything I write * :D* Now Misty? Would you mind?**

**Misty- LoveLoverGrl doesn't own Pokemon or anything related to it that you have seen or heard about before.**

**Me- What she said now on with the story-**

A Whole New World

Chap 12- Surprising Story 

"Everybody here now?" Lunik shouted over the chatter of the whole Abbey town as Ash and Misty brought over the last group of people.

Ash, Drew and Paul nodded, "All from the North/South/East are here!"

"And you know we did a check over and dint find anyone." Solana confirmed.

"Your right." Lunik said he turned to Ash and the gang, "Thanks for all your help guys, it would have taken much longer without you."

"Hey guys come over here!" they heard Brock shout. They all rushed to him hearing the slight urgency in his voice. Lunik and Solana stayed back to make sure nobody was missing.

"Dont go anywhere without us!" Lunik shouted after our heroes.

"Wont" Ash answered for everybody. Pikachu had already run ahead.

Then they reached the place where Brock was standing waiting for them.

"This is Mrs Patina whom I told you about earlier, you know the ones with the mysteries and legends." Brock said in a low voice, "She says she doesn't seem to remember anybody visiting her yesterday except the usual postman and milkman."

"Are you sure this is the same lady though?" Drew asked.

"Positive." Brock replied.

"Maybe she has short tern memory loss?" Ash suggested helpfully.

Misty face-palmed, "I doubt it genius, how would she remember all the information she told Brock then?"

Ash scratched his head awkwardly, "Uhh... Hehehe... You know I hadn't though of that.."

Everybody except Misty, who face-palmed again, sweatdropped.

"So anyway.." Dawn continued eying Ash wearily, "Let us girls go to speak to the lady, okay?"

Brock sighed, "And how do you think that will make a difference?"

May winked at a smirking Drew, "You'll see, wont you Drew?"

"We'll certainly see.." Drew retaliated.

"Hey, your supposed to take my side!" May pouted

"Who said I dint?" Drew flicked his hair.

May looked at him queerly, "Why do you do that?"

Drew went slightly red, _Because I thought you thought it looked cute_, but of course being The Drew he couldn't say that, so instead he said "Because I feel like it" and flicked his hair again.

May caught his little blush though and suddenly started laughing, "Dont lie, your blush gives it away! You really thought I thought so?" she almost choked in trying to keep a straight face and not laughing.

Drew went even more red and suddenly put his arm over her mouth, his other arm going around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Not a word." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her, before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

When they broke apart May winked at him saying, "Okay, but only if you do that more often."

Drew agreed with a smirk, "Anything for you my princess."

While May and Drew were having their little moment the girls were talking and getting information such as what time he went and how long he stayed from Brock. Pikachu was the only one who was paying attention to their squabbling and he seemed to be holding a camera in his hands recording everything.

May turned to them, "Lets go girls!"

Misty nodded while Dawn squealed hyperactive as always.

The three girls walked over to the lady not unlike a gang of thugs would walk to their next target. It was a miracle the old lady dint get scared.

"Excuse me? Are you Mrs. Patina?" May asked politely.

"Yes that would be me. Were you looking for me?" The old lady asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Actually not to be impolite or anything but what did you do today?" Misty asked.

"Now why would you want to know that?" Patina asked, "I made breakfast of toast, jam , eggs and coffee then I went out to the garden to see the..."

Dawn cut her off feeling that it would continue forever if she dint interrupt, "Did you have any visitors today?"

"Hmm.. not that I remember of except the postman and the milkman." Patina pretended to be oblivious.

In the background Mew was nodding his head happily.

"Nothing else abnormal at all?" May prompted.

"Now that you mention it, I saw a little pink cat like Pokemon which floated. It asked me for help and I agreed I don't know what happened after that but I woke up in my couch a little later." Patina pretended to be reminiscing.

"When was this?" Misty asked.

"After breakfast." The lady replied without any hesitation.

"Thank you." Dawn said politely and the three girls walked back to the boys who were by now joined by Solana and Lunik.

Brock had explained about him seeing the same lady here to them while the other boys watched their girlfriends in work.

"Brock? Can yo name ant pink cat like Pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Hmm... there are a few.. Skitty maybe?" Brock said.

May smiled thinking of her Pokemon, "Yup skitty is a pink cat like Pokemon."

"But it cant be Skitty right?" Dawn asked Misty.

Misty nodded, "It cant fly."

"Its not even a psychic type! We need a psychic type because we think it controlled the ladys mind." May explained.

"Hmmm, psychic Pink... Cat... Flying.." Brock was lost deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Mew?" Ash asked.

Brock slapped his thighs, "Of course, its helping us! Why dint I think of that before? It was mentioned in the legend as well!"

Drew looked taken aback, "Aren't you jumping to conclusions?"

"Yeah" Paul agreed with him, "Mew is not even proven to exist!"

"Well it does, We have seen it!" May said.

Drew looked at May as if she had gone mad, "I missed a lot of your adventure dint I?"

May grinned jumping on him, "You'll catch up."

Drew caught her and twirled her around.

"Now to get back to the point." Brock started pointedly, "It could be mew but the situation has to be serious if Mew, MewTwo, Celibi and Arceus cant handle it on themselves."

May felt a shiver go up her back and she moved closer to Drew who put his arm around her waist. Ash put his arm around Misty's shoulders and Dawn grabbed hold of Paul's hand. Solana and Lunik just exchanged glances as Solana leaned on Lunik from in-front of him.

"The legend stats true love is needed, I suppose that means True love is more powerful than Arceus, Mew, MewTwo and Celibi together." Brock concluded.

Mew watched from afar. 'Man that boy is clever!'

Figure 1 appeared, 'They figured it out?'

'Yup, they even know your helping MewTwo!' Mew spoke to Figure 1

MewTwo turned to the heroes, 'Come on we have to keep an eye on them and protect them remember?'

Mew nodded.

Down below Lunik's Pokegear had started ringing. He picked it up saying, "Lunik here, Over."

"Hello Lunik Spencer here. I hope everybody id there with you, Over." Came the voice from the little machine.

"Yeah, they are what happened? You sound worried. Over" Lunik answered

"Well, there has been a change in wind pressure in Malra town. It is suspected that the portals will open up there. I want you to go with all of the others in the prophecy as well as Brock and try to stop them. If these drops in wind pressure are not stopped **((A/N- No pun intended to those of you who thought.))** then as the prophecy states the world will collapse. The low pressure area will have a typhoon around it and the air from all around will swirl and if the pressure continues people may start getting internal bleeding because of the burst of blood vessels the there will be forest fires and floods in areas. I want you to head over immediately I will transfer some data to your pokegear Lunik which I am sure you will find helpful. Over" Spencer explained.

Everybody was shocked. May suddenly whimpered and put her head into Drew's chest who in turn put his arms around her still digesting everything. Dawn gripped Paul's hand and Ash jumped when Misty flung her arms around him and almost started sobbing. Solana and Lunik just stared at the Walkie Talkie in shock as if it had just bitten them.

"Hello? Anybody there? Over" Spencer became impatient.

Lunik seemed to regain his voice, 'Yes, got it. Over" He raised his eyebrows at Ash as if to ask if they would come and agreed to what Spencer said and Ash firmly nodded back, his arms around Misty now, correctly interpreting the question.

"Ash and the gang with you right? Over" Spencer asked.

"They are gearing to go! Over." Lunik answered showing a thumbs up to the gang.

"Good, I'll keep sending you updates when I get them. Over" Spencer seemed relived.

"Roger Leader, Over and Out." Lunik replied.

"Wait, Lunik!" Spencer's voice softened, "Take care, all of you and best of luck. Heed to the Prophecy's advice and all will go well. Over and out."

Lunik grinned and shut the phone, "That was leader going all sentimental over us as if we would never return.." He was cut short by Solana jumping into his arms she was sobbing. Lunik first was surprised then alarmed them he put on a determined expression. "Dont worry... Everything will be fine... I promise.." He whispered.

Solana nodded wiping her tears in shame and started walking down the road towards the town. Lunik sighed and told the others to follow him letting Solana have some space to think.

Solana walked ahead for a little while then waited for the others and joined them as enthusiastic as ever.

"So, how long would it take us to go?" May was asking.

"About a day but we wont walk all the way." Lunik winked.

Dawn looked confused, "Then how will we go?"

"On Pokemon." Said Solana simply.

"Pokemon? Which ones?" Ash asked excited.

Drew rolled his eyes at Ash's enthusiasm and Paul snorted.

Lunik chuckled and pointed to a group of Dodrio, "How about those? It looks like there are five there."

Misty nodded, "Lets go!"

Solana and Lunick both released their capture Stylers and captured the five Dodrios in under a minute.

Everybody even Drew and Paul looked impressed, "Wow" Was what slipped out of May's mouth.

All the boys climbed on a Dodrio each and Brock's Dodrio ran ahead and everybody sweatdropped.

May climbed onto Drew's Dodrio, Misty onto Ash's, Dawn onto Paul's and Solana onto Lunik's and the Dodrios took after their other group member.

"How long will it take on the Dodrios?" Ash shouted over the speed of the Pokemon.

"We will go as much as possible now till nightfall then we will set up camp. In the morning it shouldn't take us more than a few hours." Lunick explained.

The Pokemon were on their trainers shoulders.

Drew nodded as he felt May fall asleep from exhaustion on his back and pulled her in-front of him so that she wont fall off. Eventually all the girls fell asleep one by one and the boys pulled them in-front.

Lunick looked up at the sky, _Hope this turns out well..._

END

**Me- YAYAYAYAYAY**

**May- 0_0**

**Drew- As usual she will update once she finishes writing chap 14**

**Me- YUP!**

**Dawn- Wow your acting like me * ^_^***

**Me- * Hugs Dawn***

**Paul- ….**


	13. AN

All fics put on hiatus for some time (approx 3 months) unless I manage to upload somehow because I have my finals approaching and I want to do well to please my parents and show them I can work on my own.

My parents are moving and I want to stay with my grandparents because I don't want to shift schools. My mom wants me to prove to her I can study on my own and look after myself so I have to stop this for some time.

Sorry if anybody was disappointed but I have no choice its this or be banned from fanfiction for ever.

LLG Out~


	14. Camping Comforts Chap 13

**Me- Hiatus still holds just updating coz I can**

**May- good for you.**

**Me- Actually yeah * :)***

**Drew- So now what? **

**Ash- LoveLoverGrl doesn't own anything!**

**Me- * Glares* haven't we been there before?**

**Misty- * Quickly* Except the things she owns which certainly do not include Pokemon unless you count her DS, Game-boy and Wii Pokemon games.**

**Me- * ^_^ * Good Now on with the story-**

A Whole New World

Chap 13- Camping Comforts

They had been riding for a good few hours now and the sky had started to grow orange and pink from the setting sun. Lunick told them that it was time to set up camp.

The boys nodded. Drew took out the tent he and May used during their travels and started putting it up first picking May gently- as to not wake her- bridal stye and propping her up against a tree.

Ash, Paul and Lunick had also got the girls over to the tree and Dawn had sat down next to May and promptly fell asleep herself.

Pikachu ran about holding a tent peg or two in his mouth helping the others and Plussel and Minun soon followed his example.

Misty stretched and helped Ash put up their tent and sleeping bags. Solana handed Lunick their tent and then waking the two sleeping girls and taking them with her to get firewood and water.

Drew laughed softly and Paul smiled lightly at their Girlfriend's groggy behaviors.

Drew, Paul, Ash, Misty and Lunick each put up a tent and sleeping arrangements were decided. They had four big tents and one small single person one. Brock opted to be in the single one. The others then agreed on Solana and Lunick, May and Drew, Ash and Misty and Dawn and Paul sleeping together.

By the time May, Dawn and Solana came back they were wide awake and laughing about something.

May's hands were full of dried stick which she arranged for the fire. Dawn carried some dried leaves and grass which she put into the clump of firewood Brock lighted the sticks and put a pot with some kind of stew in it. Solana carried a bucket of water.

Apparently they had found a spring not too far away and Solana had splashed the sleepyhead with cold clean water to wake them up. All three girls were drenched.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Ummm... we actually had a water fight.." May said scratching her head nervously.

Drew rolled his eyes and Lunick seemed to have a great idea, "Why don't we go swimming in the morning to freshen up?"

May, Dawn, Solana, Misty, Drew and Ash seemed very enthusiastic and Paul just nodded which was quite the achievement for him. Brock shook his head stirring his stew, "No thanks, I'll need to prepare breakfast for everybody before we leave and I'll probably do that when you guys go for your swim."

Ash nodded eagerly, "Can you please make pancakes tomorrow?"

May jumped up and down, "Please Brock?"

Brock laughed waving his arms in-front of his face the spoon with which he was mixing the stew in his hand, "Fine! Just don't hypnotize me with those puppy dog eyes."

May and Ash cheered as they heard the timer bell go off and rushed to get the stew as they were quite hungry.

The others followed at a more leisurely pace, by now used to May and Ash's hyperness relating to food items.

Brock served out everybody their stew and Drew took out some bread from his bag pack and handed it around to everybody. They all munched their food the girls chatting about something; the boys were silent, each contemplating on the happenings.

May and Ash -who had both had seconds and still finished before everybody else had- stretched.

"Whose going to bed?" May asked stifling a yawn.

Drew looked amused, "We boys should be the ones who are tired. After all you slept comfortably on the Dodrio."

May pouted childishly, "Well I don't care im going to sleep."

Drew sighed, "Go on, I'll follow you in some time."

May turned to Dawn and Misty, "Coming? Lets have a girl talk. We haven't had one in such long!" Then remembering Solana she smiled at the older girl as well, "You are welcome as well."

Misty and Dawn nodded and Solana got up and followed them as well. Pikachu decided to go with Misty as well. The boys were left alone at the campfire finishing their dinner.

"What are the chances of all of us coming back alive?" Ash suddenly burst out; not very loudly, but shattering the silence that had overtaken once the girls had left.

Drew grimaced, "Pessimist much?"

Lunik gravely nodded, "Ash has a point you know, we have to know what we're up against."

"Lets see, _Open shall space and time _I think this one is clear. It means the space and time portals that Dialga and Palkia can conjure. Remember Ash the ones that opened when Those two were fighting before?" Bock mused.

Ash nodded, "_And the mirror that should not shine_ probably means the mirror or reverse world, which means again Dialga, Palkia and Giritina will meet."

Drew and Paul looked thoughtful. Drew was the one to speak next, "What does it mean by _Ultimate one if thus comes alive_?"

"I think it means that if Arceus awakens and comes to stop these three from fighting then as it says _Nobody on earth will survive_ or basically they will fight so hard and go out of control and destroy everybody and thing." Lunik answered adding, "Am I right? You two seem to know the most." after turning to Brock and Ash.

Brock nodded, "Then the next line, _Four couples are thus made to meet _is kinda obvious. They are talking about May and Drew; Ash and Misty; Dawn and Paul and Solana and Lunik. It also means that you guys meeting each other was destined."

Paul nodded, "_To perform a very difficult feat _is again obvious, the task is difficult and _If they manage to stop this dreadful energy _is telling us to stop the fight between the four but how do we do that is the question. _They and their true loves will be free _is again telling us that we will save everyone and ourselves."

All the other boys nodded. Brock spoke, "_Called they are to this region from a-far _is again quite simple because we are all not from this region and are all from different regions. _Use they must the sacred ancient tower _is now one of the hints line. I think they mean that at the place where the four appear there should be a old tower which is known to be sacred. Maybe we have to do something in the old tower. But what?"

"_The right melody they must choose _I think that answers your last question, remember when Dialga and Palkia had fought we had used a tune to calm them down? Maybe this would calm these four down as well." Ash looked thoughtful.

Brock nodded, "I'm sure your right! _Otherwise the battle they will all loose _is again obvious."

Paul, Drew and Lunik were a little stunned but nodded.

"_Love they must the other more, True love is needed to open the door, Aim to save their partners they should, __Otherwise the earth will be gone for good. _Means that they should care for their partners more than themselves and place their partners life before their own. Maybe there is some kind of a trap or key that can only be opened by true love. The last line is again telling us that Earth will be destroyed which makes it much more serious." Drew said thoughtfully.

The others nodded again agreeing. A dead silence followed this piecing together of information by the boys as each one of them digested what they had found out.

Suddenly Lunik got up and stretched, "Lets sleep. We have a long day ahead but I'm sure if we all heed to the legend we will be fine."

Paul nodded, "We should tell the girls all we got right?"

Drew nodded, "Of Course! They need to know as well."

Lunik agreed, "They are part of it too! Now im off to bed I suggest you all retire soon too. I will tell Solana everything when I find the right time. I want you to tell your girlfriends too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lunik." The boys chorused, Brock slightly relived he dint have to tell anybody anything.

Soon one by one the boys retired to their tents. Brock was the last to go. He extinguished the fire causing an eerie coldness and blackness to fill the camp and went into his tent and sleeping bag and immediately dropped off to sleep.

When Drew reached back to the tent he found to his surprise May was still awake. "Hey.." she greeted him as he came in.

"Why are you still awake?" Drew asked as he took off his shirt and got inside his sleeping bag.

"Just waiting for you to come." May said smiling at him. Drew grinned back. Suddenly May shivered.

Drew got up, "You're cold? I'll join the sleeping bags."

May nodded and got out of her sleeping bag as Drew joined it.

"Come on! Its done." Drew said after a minute. May started to crawl back when a red light flashed and her Skitty came out of her pokeball and jumped onto Drew's stomach.

He made a sound that sounded suspiciously like "Oof!" To May, who giggled.

Drew pried Skitty off of him and May, still giggling returned her. She than snuggled into her sleeping bag and turned to look at Drew.

Drew sighed and put his arm around her pulling her towards him, "Have you figured out the legend's meaning?"

May snuggled into Drew, "Most of it, not all."

Drew explained the conversation the boys had to her and May nodded listening.

May sighed after Drew explained everything, "Guess we have a long day ahead tomorrow that means."

Drew smiled slightly, "May.." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his, "No matter what happens you know I'll love you right?" He then kissed her without letting her answer.

When the broke apart the remained close with their foreheads touching; May spoke, "Yeah I know. I love you too."

Drew grinned and kissed her again.

END

**Me- Done *^_^***

**May- Good**

**Drew- Review please * -_-***

**Misty- Update after chap 15 is written which may take a long time.**

**Ash- Hope you enjoyed.**

**Dawn- See you soon**

**Paul- Humph**

**Me- PAUL! YOU SPOILED THE FLOW!**

**May- * Flipping through my notes* Wow I just love the last chapter idea!**

**Drew- * Looks over shoulder* I like your legend obstacle idea!**

**Me- * Turns red with angery* HOW DARE YOU TELL ALL MY NOTES TO THE READERS? THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!**

**Dawn- *Sweatdropping* Ummm... Bye!**


	15. Sweet Swimming Chap 14

**Me- Next chap and the hiatus still holds look to prev chaps for more info.**

**Drew- I kinda miss you...**

**May- Yeah!**

**Me- Aww you guys are the best!**

**Misty- LLG doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Ash- Good**

**Me- On with the fic-**

A Whole New World

Chap 14- Sweet Swimming

The next morning May woke up to find herself alone in her tent. Drew had woken up early and had gone to give his Pokemon some exercise. She got to know this from a hastily scribbled note he had left on her bandanna.

May stretched changed and then remembered that they were going for a swim in the nearby river she put on her swimming suite and wore a long loose tee shirt over it. The tee shirt came till her mid thighs. She hastily scribbled a note for Drew as well and took her Pokemon along with her to wake up everybody else and get them to come swimming.

Soon grumbling and glaring everybody was awake and changed into their swimming costume. Once all of them hit the cool water though all the sleepiness vanished like magic!

The girls started a water fight and the boys were having competitive races. Misty decided to join in the races and outstripped all the boys by at least 10 meters. All the boys were gaping at her as Misty threw water in their open mouths.

All the people had released their Pokemon to play about and stretch their legs. The Pokemon were playing about and those who could come into the water had fun with the humans.

Soon Drew also joined them with a canon-ball jump sending all the water flying in all directions.

"Dont do that!" Dawn shirked.

"Yeah!" May exclaimed scolding her boyfriend. Drew just rolled his eyes and went underwater to grab her legs. May screamed before Drew pulled her down into the water them up again this thime in his arms.

May hit him on the shoulder, "Put me down! Put me down"

Drew smirked, "Okay!" He let May go with a resounding splash and a loud scream.

May huffed and got out of the water, "Ugh! I'm going back!"

Drew looked disappointed, "Oh and I was just beginning to have fun!"

May glared at him and stomped off. Drew sighed, got dressed and went after her as the others soon followed one by one.

Once everybody was ready and all Pokemon returned safely May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Brock, Solana and Lunik continued on their journey to one of their greatest adventures yet!

XOXOXOX

Everybody entered the city. It was deserted. It had taken about an hour to get here. Brock took a look around. "Everybody has probably been evacuated because of the change in the air pressure." Lunik informed the rest of them as Brock spotted a stone tablet.

"Hey! You guys!" Brock called back to them, his eyes never leaving the tablet. "Come over here!"

All of them came running over looking at the building towering over Brock, "That's the sacred temple!" Misty exclaimed looking at the building.

All the other also looked up at the building.

"Its breathtaking." Dawn breathed as May's and Solana's eyes widened. The boys all looked impressed.

The building was built in the shape of a dome. The dome was a pure white marble though this was hardly visible because of the creepers that were all over it. The creepers also had blood red flowers that were currently in full bloom. The outer walls were made of Black Marble and everybody could imagine what a splendid structure it would have been in the past.

Brock too looked at the Building for the first time. He had not seen it before because he was too focused on the stone tablet. Suddenly he remembered it again, "I called you to look at this stone tablet though now that this is the temple my suspicions have been confirmed."

All of them crowded around Brock to see the stone tablet. It was very big more like the stone you put when you inaugurate a new place which has the date and person there. This stone was as big as Brock. It dint have the date and name of some person though. Far from it, it had what appeared to be another prophecy on it.

Ash groaned, "Not ANOTHER riddle!"

Misty shushed him, "We don't know what to do or where to find the song or where to put it s probably this gives us that information!"

Ash immediately brightened up at the thought of finishing thid adventure that he was kind-of getting tired of, "Yay! What are we waiting for? Read it!"

The others sweatdropped at his enthusiasm and Brock started reading the tablet, "Four tracks are there in all, Four holes as well on the wall, Each track goes in a hole, Each pair has to work as a whole to reach their designed goal, One track each pair must find, Each track is one of its kind, Every one of them goes in a particular spot, Each marked by a different coloured spot."

May and Drew's eyes burgled as they read the next part, "Holy Mew! Our names are on this Tablet!" Drew exclaimed.

"May and Drew, Good luck to you two, Find you must the fusion of grass green and fiery red, This you will find underneath the crystal rose flower bed." May read out loud.

Suddenly Solana's Styler beeped as she opened it and read it. "Its from Spencer!" she announced, "It has some information on famous and mysterious places in this town, apparently there are four, The Crystal Rose, The King's Crown, The Unsunken yet Sunken ship and The Wind Mill."

"Wow, probably each of the four parts of the song are there." Drew said thoughtfully.

Paul nodded, "Lets see who has to get which, yours and May's is The Crystal Rose."

All the people who knew about the roses grinned, all thinking the same thing _How ironic these two got that one! _

Ash read the next bit of the tablet, "Ash and Misty, Don't ever try to be a sissy, Find you must the fusion of ocean blue and restless brown, This you will find near and about the King's Crown."

Misty smiled they had gotten the King's crown.

Paul read the next bit, "Paul and Dawn, The bad days are almost gone, Find you must the fusion of cool purple and bubbly pink, This you will find near the ship that sank yet never did sink."

Dawn shivered. _This one sounded creepy! What did it mean by the ship that sank yet never did sink? _Paul put his arms around her to comfort her.

Solana read the last bit, "Solana and Lunik, Hold onto your tunics, Find you must the fusion of kind lavender and Black solid as a hill, This you will find inside the rotating Wind Mill."

Lunik sighed visibly, "So we have the windmill.."

"Yeah, looks like it." Solana sniffed. "This means?" she faltered and sniffed again.

May caught on fast, "We have to sep- speperate!" She stuttered. _Somehow I felt much safer in a group._

Drew sighed nodding at the other boys and pulling May to him as she almost burst into tears.

Misty blinked her eyes _Think this might be the last time I ever see the others if all doesn't go well._

Dawn already shaken up from the ship's creepiness promptly burst into tears getting the thoughts of the three.

The boys sighed and tried to comfort the girls, "Come on! We have done much more difficult and dangerous jobs like this!" Lunik exclaimed.

Ash wiped Misty's almost tearing eyes, "Remember all the adventures? Remember the time when I died but got renewed by the tears? Well we'll make it through this one like all of the others."

Drew just put his arms around May as she buried her face in his shirt, she dint cry but she was feeling remorse anyway. Drew rocked her as well as himself back and forth; a thing that he had found comforted her a lot.

Dawn hung onto Paul's shoulder as she cried Paul looking stricken, "Don't cry troublesome, we all will be fine I promise, you have me to protect you. Nothing will happen."

Dawn suddenly smiled at him, "You never were a fast one to catch on.. I'm not worried for myself im worried for you."

Paul looked surprised, "I promise nothing will happen to me either." He mumbled.

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Sorry im just acting silly."

Paul smiled every so slightly, "Glad to have the bubbly Dawn back."

May too had gotten away from Drew by this time, Misty calmed down and Solana acting strong. The boys exchanged a silent promise as the girls exchanged hugs, _We will meet again, all of us, safe and sound after all everybody believes in us, we have gotten so far now there is no turning back, no backing out. This has to be done and will be done all of us will come out on top. _Each boy though along the same lines knowing the others were thinking the same.

Brock looked on at all the drama, he dint want to interrupt but he had to."I'll stay here. Each couple comes back here to place their pieces anyway. I will wait and find out how ad where to put the pieces as you retrieve them and I am your contactor. Don't hesitate to contact me if anything is wrong. I will be waiting good luck and may you all return safely."

The others nodded agreeing with Brock as they all hugged him once before turning back to each other.

The girls were wishing each other luck as Lunik sent the information to the Boy's Pokenav's so that they could find the place and some information.

Finally they all split. The four sites were each on one side of the town the tower pact in the middle. All of them promised to return and all of them had a burning desire in their hearts to come out on top.

Brock watched them go _Somehow I know they will find a way to come out on top, somehow I know their love will survive. Mew, MewTwo I know you are out there and can read my thoughts. If you can I want you to appear in-front of me and prove it._

Suddenly Mew and MewTwo appeared in-front of him and he smiled.

'How did you know?' Mew asked perplexed.

Brock smirked "I figured so much out, if you were looking over us why not now?"

MewTwo nodded, 'But we cant help anymore. They have to find the records themselves and how to get them out of there and into the wall here.'

"Yeah.. I guess." Brock frowned, "Do you know how to put them in the wall here and where?"

'Sure we do' Mew exclaimed.

'Come on! We'll show you.' MewTwo sighed, 'that's all we can do to help you.'

Suddenly there was a big crash and a bang as the ground shook. Winds began to blow very fast and a thick fog surrounded the city. Blue and Purplish spirals began forming in the sky. They got wider and wider until they were big enough to hold ten busses.

Mew, MewTwo and Brock watched in dismay 'And it starts.' MewTwo sighed.

"The epic battle for survival begins." Brock nodded as two Pokemon came out of the portals. One was all blue and white and the other all purple and white.

'Dialga, Palkia...' Mew whispered.

The two Pokemon in the sky clashed, Dialga using Dragon Pulse and Palkia using Dragon Cutter. They were pretty evenly matched. The attacks exploded as everything in range just vanished. Some kind of blue light surrounded it and it seemed as if it just ate the land and everything.

Brock looked grim, "This is exactly like our first time with these two." He muttered as both of them turned around and fired -different attacks this time- at each other again.

Mew tugged at his sleeve, 'Come on we have gotto go inside! Its not safe here. We'll show you the place where the records go.'

Mew and Brock headed inside as MewTwo looked up at the stars, 'Best of luck; All of you, Do your very best...' He too then walked inside not wanting Mew to do anything wrong.

END

**Me- Whew! Finally I got over my writers block and the fact that this is boring to write...**

**May- Your calling us boring?**

**Drew- that's mean of you now!**

**Misty- I will not say my usual line! **

**Ash- Yeah we protest!**

**Dawn- * Flicking through my notes* Hey cool the last chapter has a song!**

**Paul- * Looks over her shoulder* Really?**

**Me- * Pales* HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW THE READERS THAT!**

**Dawn- * Hands notes over* Geez its not that big a deal!**

**Paul- Review**


	16. Parting Pairs Chap 15

**Me- And here I bring you chapter 15 * :D* Hiatus still holds * :(***

**May- LLG doesn't own**

**Drew- The battle is coming up..**

**Me- Yup finally this fic is coming to an end! My first complete longshot as well as the first story I ever posted complete!**

**Ash- Congratulations!**

**Misty- Wow you know that big a word!**

**Me- Okay Okay... ACTION! On with the fic-**

A Whole New World

Chap 15- Parting Pairs

_~With Ash and Misty~_

"Come on!" Misty urged Ash as thy saw Dialga and Palkia emerge and start fighting, "We have gotta hurry!"

Dialga and Palkia fired at each other both their attacks hitting their marks as both pokemon flew backwards and crashed into a group of buildings which immediately disappeared.

Ash nodded grimly, "Yeah, they're counting on us." Pikachu adding an enthusiastic 'Pika!' from his shoulder.

Misty shuddered as she watched the buildings as they disappeared. _That could be us as well if we dont do it right or in time... Wonder where it takes us?_ Misty thought

Both of them almost ran Ash with his pokegear whipped out the map clear on it giving directions towards The Kings crown. Soon they reached a park.

The park had green fields surrounding it and a few hedges wh=ere seen where plots for planting different flowers were hazily seen. They had all probably been blurred by the people when they had run out of the city in panic at the warning. Misty found herself wishing she was a normal person and not a chosen one. Then she would have run away too, she would be far away from this horrible place where one wrong move may mean the end of her or worse, Ash's life.

Ash noticed her long expression and slung his arms around her shoulders in a comforting gesture as they looked around the once undoubtedly beautiful park.

BANG! A loud burst echoed throughout the town. It shook the trees and all the ground. Misty clung to Ash's hand that was already around her shoulder in alarm but relaxed her grip slightly when she realized what was happening. They saw Giritina emerging. A big building with glass windows swirled. It had probably been some kind of an office. Giritina appeared out of the swirl as just as magically as it had happened the swirl disappeared. Only Giritina was left in the sky along with the others as a reminder that a hole had open up at all.

_You can do this, remember i'm counting on you! _Both were suddenly filled with confidence as those word sounded in their heads. _Brock..._ both thought, they turned to each other as three pokemon now in the sky begaan hurling attack at each other.

They looked at each other and nodded. They split and began exploring the park.

In the middle of the park there was a tall structure which was made of stone and was shaped like crown but further than that neither of the pair noticed, for on the stone there was a few sentences written. Sentences that made them stop and stare, sentences that after reading they thought their life would instantly change.

_~With Dawn and Paul~ _

Dawn and Paul walked towards their destination, Paul navigating like all the other boys. They reached sooner than the rest because their destination was nearer than all the others.

They walked into an old and abandoned Jetty. This area was said to be haunted and The ship was tied to a tree that grew near the water. It had many holes in the bottom yet it dint sink at all, it just floated peacefully. If the ship hadn't had holes in it, it might have been a jolly ship but the holes and the fact that it was still floating gave it an eerie feeling.

There was a bang overhead as the two Pokemon showed up and clashed. Dawn gasped panic now showing clearly in her eyes. Paul patted her shoulder as Dawn then calmed down. Both pokemon were thrown back and as they hit the ground it just disappeared into blue dust.

BANG! An even louder burst echoed throughout the town. It shook the trees and all the ground. Paul and Dawn jumped two feet in the air. They saw Giritina emerging. A big building with glass windows swirled. It had probably been some kind of an office. Giritina appeared out of the swirl as just as magically as it had happened the swirl disappeared. Only Giritina was left in the sky along with the others as a reminder that a hole had open up at all.

Dawn held her head high as she walked into the jetty bravely. She kept giving the three pokemon fighting above their head brief glances. Paul followed behind her looking out for any hints or anything they had to do.

Suddenly Dawn stopped walking and covered her mouth with one of her hands silently. Her eyes widened with shock. Paul saw this his eyes followed the direction of hers, "What? What did you see?" He questioned her frantically.

Dawn just stood in that position and pointed. There written across the hull of the ship were the same sentences that seemed to be written at every place and seemed to be a part of their mission. Paul froze his eyes flicking over and over the sentences,_ This cant be happening! _He thought.

_~With May and Drew~_

May and Drew walked towards their destination hand in hand and silent. Drew was taking a look at his pokenav.

Suddenly the loud bang echoed around. May jumped and looked up. Dialga and Palkia were quite evenly matched. Both had a large cut on their shoulders and underneath them it was just black. They had got up and clashed again. There was no ground no houses no nothing beneath them.

BANG! A loud burst echoed throughout the town. It shook the trees and all the ground. May and Drew both looked first around as they jumped then up, May clutched Drew's hand. They saw Giritina emerging. A big building with glass windows swirled. It had probably been some kind of an office. Giritina appeared out of the swirl as just as magically as it had happened the swirl disappeared. Only Giritina was left in the sky along with the others as a reminder that a hole had open up at all.

Drew held tighter on to her hand, "Dont look.." he mumbled "We should have reached by now.."

"There it is!" May suddenly exclaimed taking her hand out of Drew's and running forward. Ignoring the three fighting -and continuously knocking each other out then getting back up- up in the sky.

"Hey! Wait up!" Drew exclaimed running after her. Suddenly she emerged into a kind of a park. It seemed more like the plants in the park had run wild. There were trees everywhere. The flowerbeds were overflowing with weeds and all the flowers planted there had died.

The crystal rose stood a little distance away as it sparkled in the sun. It was placed on top of a marble column as tall as May and Drew. On the column were written the same words. Everywhere the same lines.

May looked determined, she seemed to be expecting them. Drew looked at the words for a minute then at May, _Was this why she had been so quiet in the long walk? How did she know? I guess this would explain thing but surely she doesn't think I would let her?_

_~With Solana and Lunik~_

Both of them walked down a dust street, Lunik looking at his Pokenav, "It should be right about he-" But he got cut off as a bang exploded in the sky. Both of them looked up. They saw the two Pokemon.

"Dialga, Palkia.." Solana whispered. Both of them had clashed and landed charring the ground. Both of them then got up and went back at each others throats again. Lunik nodded looking back down at his Pokenav he wanted to hurry.

"Come on! We have got to hurry before Giritina and Arceus appear as well." Lunik mumbled dragging Solana in the correct direction.

BANG! A loud burst echoed throughout the town. It shook the trees and all the ground. Solana and Lunik both looked up, Solana clutching to Lunik's arm. They saw Giritina emerging. A big building with glass windows swirled. It had probably been some kind of an office. Giritina appeared out of the swirl as just as magically as it had happened the swirl disappeared. Only Giritina was left in the sky along with the others as a reminder that a hole had open up at all.

"And the mirror that should not shine..." Solana whispered. Lunik walked away from the three way battle now that was going on above their heads.

They reached a large open field. On one end of the field there was a Windmill swirling with all the air currents created by the two clashing Pokemon overhead.

They ran towards the windmill. When they reached they too stopped in shock for there were the exact same words written on the Side of the windmill that was written on the King's Crown.

Both of them looked at each other them back at the words, speechless with astonishment.

_~With all of The Four Pairs~_

For there written on each of the areas was the same thing, glowing in a florescent blue light. Next to the writing was a indent that looked suspiciously like the shape of a hand, though it seemed like two hands had pressed at one in the place where one hand was supposed to go.

One Person has to place their hand in the space provided, their energy will be sucked out of them to open the gate, One person's energy is needed. The person who puts their hand will surely not survive. There is only one way to open the door without killing anyone, Good Luck finding it out.

The words haunted all eight of them as they read them over again trying to figure out how HOW to open it without killing anybody.

_~With Brock, Mew and MewTwo~_

Brock closed his eyes, he could see everything that was happening to all four of them thanks to Mew and MewTwo's abilities.

The two psychic pokemon had shown him the four holes where the discs were supposed to go and he saw that each was clearly marked with the colour that the pair had to bring. For example if it had to be a fusion of Red and Green then it would be half Green and half Red. That was really easy.

Brock had also figure out how to put the disks inside. He just had to slide them into the indent and click them in place. There was nothing he could do now except sit with Mew and MewTwo and hope pray and encourage his friends like he had done to Ash and Misty earlier.

Of course Mew and MewTwo had helped with the telepathy. He had just sent the words. All the same as he looked up at the sky and at the now three fighting pokemon he knew they had little time left. All three pokemon were really worn out. The would want to finish it any second.

Brock knew that if by chance all pokemon used their best attacks at the same time then the whole region would blow up not just this town. Well he just hoped for the best.

END

**Me- Whew! I just cant wait to finish this!**

**May- Good luck!**

**Drew- Yeah Cluck Cluck!**

**Me- * Sweatdroppes* Umm..**

**Dawn- Review, DUM DUM DUM!**

**Me- * -_-* OKIE THANKYOU BYES!**

**PS- Over 3500 Hits! * :D* Thank you to all **


	17. Dreaded Discs Chap 16

**Me- Cliffy last time so here!**

**Misty- LLG doesnt own!**

**Ash- We're all ready!**

**Me- Wow your excited... anyways.. On with the fic-**

**Btw- ****John Thomas Warp-Dueson****You got it right ;D**

**Oh and a shout out to Somebody who reviewed each and every chapter though he or she probably just started reading some time now... **

**Oh and to Hello Im sorry (NOT) but I like talking to the characters.. You can skip the part if you don't like it but it may contain important information. And about the Rangershipping part, if you don't like it why are you even reading this story? Its clearly started in the summary that it has Rangershipping, I believe. Everybody has a right of opinion. I'm not forcing you to start liking Rangershipping am I? **

A Whole New World

Chap 16- Dreaded Discs

_~With Ash and Misty~_

Misty looked at Ash, "Do you want to think for some time or just go for it?" she asked quietly.

Ash looked up at the sky, Giritina, Dialga and Palkia were becoming very tired yet not relenting from their attacks. He bit his lip, "Lets think for a bit but not much.."

Misty nodded, her brow creased up; she started thinking, but not about how to do it without anyone getting killed rather how she was going to do it herself so that Ash wouldn't do it.

Ash meanwhile was thinking along the same lines, He would just do it. He hoped he wouldn't feel any pain and he hoped Misty would be fine.

Misty reminisced on every good thing that had happened to her and she suddenly turned to Ash.

Ash too was thinking of all they had been through and his promise to Misty about coming out alive. He sighed.

Misty grabbed his shirt collar pulled her towards his and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Ash kissed back just as passionately. Abruptly both of them broke away and looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Sorry.." They both mumbled at each other at the same time and rushed to place their hands on the area. Both their hands hit their mark at the same time and both of them screamed in agony. Pikachu could only watch in dismay.

_~With Dawn and Paul~_

Dawn whimpered and Paul just kept staring at the words as if they were some kind of ghost. Suddenly Dawn flung her arms around Paul and he comforted her.

Dawn suddenly wrenched out of his hands and ran towards the ship. The place where you had to place your hand was right next to the words. Paul realized what she was going to do and ran after her, "Dawn no! Wait! Please!" He almost begged her.

Dawn only stopped once she reached the indent and put her hand to it. She screamed and Paul reached her a split second later and pushed her aside. She fell to the ground, motionless. Paul dropped down to her and placed his hand on her wrist checking for a pulse. He listened for a second. Nothing.

Paul jumped up and looked furiously at the indent, "Stupid frikkin door! You took all her energy now why aren't you even open! Goddammit! If you were a living thing you would be dead by now!" He put his hand to the indent and felt a sharp pain in his hand. It was nothing compared to what Dawn had probably got though.

He jumped away and tuned back to Dawn once again. If that thing had to take some energy from him it means it hadnt taken all of Dawn's energy. He made a desperate last attempt to check for her pulse. His heart jolted, there was a pulse. It was really faint and last time he had been too dismayed to notice it. He sighed in relief, not noticing a door opening behind him in the ship. The words on the wall had turned to-

Congratulations you figured out how to open the door without killing anybody, though barely.

_~With May and Drew~_

May stood there determined then she turned to Drew. He looked back at her a big 'NO' written in his eyes.

"Yes Drew, one of us has to." May said calmly.

"Well, it wont be you!" Drew retrod fiercely.

May still looked unpetrubed and took a set towards the indent, Drew caught hold of her wrist. "Are you insane!" Drew asked dragging her back.

"No but I have to do it! If you did it then I wont be able to live without you." May sniffed and turned away from him. His grip on her arm loosened slightly.

"Oh May..." Drew mumbled.

"I'd rather I die than live a ghost of a life.." May's voice broke at the word die. Drew sighed and pulled her towards him. He wrapped the arm that he was holding her wrist with around her waist and pulled her back first agienst his front.

"And what makes you think I'll be able to live without you?" He whispered into her ear. May's eyes filled with tears.

She turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck. "Lets do one thing.." She whispered, "Lets both put our hands there together. That way we will both die probably."

Drew sighed, "I would object to giving up your life for mine, but I dont think I would be able to convince you."

May nodded firmly, "Come on. Lets do it."

Both of them touched their hands to the indent at the same time as Drew put his other arm around May's shoulders. Both of them screwed up their faces in pain.

_~With Solana and Lunik~_

Solana trembled, "What could that one way be?"

Lunik was deep in thought, "It says that one person's energy is needed to open the door..."

Solana's eyes brightened, "That means if two people put their hands together then it would suck half energy from both."

Lunik nodded, "I think thats how it works.."

Solana sighed, "Come on lets test it."

Lunik looked at the indent then at Solana, "Lets do it." He put his arm out as Solana put hers out as well.

Both of them touchedthe endent at the same time and both of them bit their lips. It was as if the indent was sucking their hands. It felt like your skin was being ripped out of your hand.

Suddenly it just stopped and the indent let their hands go. Solana stumbled back as Lunik caught her. Both of them then rubbed their hands.

"That hurt but atleast we're not dead." Solana sighed.

In front of them in the windmill a hole was opening up. The words on the wall had changed to-

Congratulations you figured out how to open the door without killing anybody, you two are clever.

Inside was a small cave. A big disc was sitting in the middle of the cave. It was half lavander and half black. Nest to it, there slept two pokemon. A Umbreon near the side which was black and an Jolteon near the side where it was lavander.

Only these pokemon weren't the normal size. Each of them was as big as an Arcanine. Solana and Lunik gasped. The Umbreon and Jolteon got up and sniffed both of them. Then they licked them. Solana giggled.

"Come on." Lunik said; but he was smiling, "Lets take the disc and get back!"

Solana nodded and walked to the stand she picked up the disc and held her breath, nothing happened. She exhaled in relief and turned back to Lunik and gave him the Disc.

Suddenly the Jolteon nudged her and made her climb on her back. Umbreon had already managed to get Lunik on his back, both of them started running out of the cave and towards the middle of the city, back to the temple.

_~With Ash and Misty~_

Both of them were feeling the pain and suddenly like the rangers they were both released from the indent.

'Pika..' Pikachu was relived.

Both of them stumbled, rubbed their hands and looked at the indent with wide eyes. Then they looked at each other as the door started to open and the words faded to-

Congratulations you figured out how to open the door without killing anybody, you both are really selfless.

'PikaPiiii!' Pikachu cheered and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash scratched his head.

Misty's face broke out in a grin as both of them made their way inside. There was the second disc lying there. This one was half blue like the ocean and half brown like the earth. By its side there was a Vaporeon and an Evee. Both huge like the other two.

Ash went to get the disc as both Pokemon went to Misty and sniffed her. Misty cautiously put out her hand to pet them and when her hand touched them she realized that Vaporeon felt like water. It was cold and liquidy.

Ash got the disc and turned around. At that moment he got a message on the pokenav.

Got the Disc. Pokemon inside cave. Both have to put hand on indent at the same time. Pokemon are very friendly. They'll give you a ride back to the temple.

Ash looked up to see Misty being licked by Vaporeon and Evee and smiled. Evee looked up at him and trotted over to him. It bent down as Ash climed on top of it, Pikachu still on his shoulder. "Get On Misty! They're gonna take us back till the temple!" Ash turned to said girl.

Misty grinned and jumped onto Vaporeon's back, "On it!"

Ash whipped out his pokenav and typed a reply and sent it to all three other pairs as well as Brock.

We got the Disc too. Pokemon are really friendly and yes we're coming!

Ash put his pokenav away and held onto Evee as it ran in extreme speed towards the temple with Misty right behind on Vaporeon.

_~With Dawn and Paul~_

Paul sat next to Dawn helpless, trying to think of what to do when his pokenav went off.

Got the Disc. Pokemon inside cave. Both have to put hand on indent at the same time. Pokemon are very friendly. They'll give you a ride back to the temple.

Paul sighed. So about 90% of Dawns energy had been taken. He sighed and lifted Dawn bridal style and turned to the door. He saw the words there and frowned, "Thank for reminding me.." He grumbled at the words.

He got into the cave and put May down next to Glaceon there. This disc was half Purple half Pink. The two huge Pokemon were Espeon and Glaceon. Paul put Dawn on Glaceon trusting Lunik and Solana on their friendlyness.

Paul then went and snatched the disc from its place and climbed onto Glaceon as well, not wanting Dawn to fall off. Espeon followed behind them as Glaceon ran at extreme speed sensing Paul's worry.

_~With May and Drew~_

Both of their faces was screwed up in pain. A few seconds later the indent left it. Both of them stumbled back. Drew's arm around May's shoulders tightened.

They just stood there looking at the hole that was now opening up. The words changed to-

Congratulations, you figured out how to open the door without killing anybody. You dint know but your love for each other made it happen.

Drew grinned suddenly as May flung her arms around him. Suddenly his pokenav beeped-

Got the Disc. Pokemon inside cave. Both have to put hand on indent at the same time. Pokemon are very friendly. They'll give you a ride back to the temple.

Drew smirked and hit reply-

Your a bit late but we figured it out ourselves. Going into cave now, meet you at the temple

May had already ventured inside the door. Like all the other places this one too was small with one disc and two Pokemon around it. Both of them were still oversized. There was just a Flareon and a Leafeon. Both Pokemon were being petted by May.

Drew walked up to the disc and picked it up. He then got onto Leafeon and May immediately got onto Flareon.

Both of them then started their journey towards the temple sure that they will be able to face whatever came next.

END

**Me- YAY! Finally! Thank god that's over.**

**Drew- You know...**

**Me- Yes Yes I know this chapter sucks!**

**May- Im sorry to say but I agree.**

**Me- * Bangs head on Keyboard* IM. AN. IDIOT.**

**Dawn- Hey! If you hurt yourself then we wont get any more chapters.**

**Me- Yeah? So? I'm sure many people will be happy.**

**Paul- * =_=* Can we please stop all this drama?**

**Me- Okay! But the chapter is the worst I have ever written!**

**Misty- * Turns to readers* What are you looking at!**

**Ash- BYE!**

**Me- Hey! Don't be rude to the readers! * Looks at reader to find them looking at her weirdly* Ummm.. BYE?**

**PS- I finished writing this story! This is the third last chapter. So review if you want the next chapter up fast, I want at least five reviews! I know im getting greedy * :P***


	18. Battle Blues Chap 17

**Me- And the second last chapter I think * :D***

**May- What do ya mean you think?**

**Drew- She means she's not sure genius!**

**May- I KNEW THAT!**

**Me- Misty...!**

**Misty- LLG doesn't own..**

**Me- AAAAND Action-**

A Whole New World

Chap 17- Battle Blues

_~With Ash and Misty~_

"Wooohooo!" Ash screamed as he rode out on the extra large Evee.

Misty shook her head, "There are three legendaries fighting over your head and you just got half your energy sucked outta you still your as kiddish as ever!"

Ash stopped screaming, "Right, I forgot about the legendaries."

Misty squinted suddenly, "Isn't that...?" Sh urged her Vaporeon

Ash followed her eyes to where she was looking, "May! Drew!" He exclaimed identifying the two trainers riding on the Flareon and Leafeon. He too urged his Evee to go faster.

May and Drew waved to them. "Hey!" May exclaimed as they met up.

Misty jumped off Vaporeon and went to May who also jumped off of Flareon and hugged her. May smiled into the hug and hugged back.

Suddenly the ground shook violently. Misty and May clutched each other and screamed. Drew and Ash jumped off their Pokemon and ran to the girls.

Their first instinct was to look up to see what had happened now.

In the sky, Palkia and Dialga had clashed both of them had gone flying back for the hundredth time and got up for the hundredth and first time. They lunged at each other again as Giritina stepped in the middle of them both and hit Palkia with its dragon pulse while it caught Dialga on the head with an iron tail.

The ground shuddered again as both Dialga and Palkia went flying through buildings that started to disintegrate into blue at touch.

All four of them knew it was just a matter of time before Arceus appeared as well. They rushed to their Pokemon rides and got on urging back on towards the temple.

_~With Dawn and Paul~_

Paul was holding on to Dawn as he rode forward on Jolteon. She needed some kind of energy drink or food or berrys!

Behind him Espeon slowed down and turned around and ran back. Paul dint pay attention much. He was concentrating on getting to the temple. He hoped Brock would have something.

CRASH! He wasn't looking where they were going and they crashed into a Glaceon. Another giant Glaceon. Solana gasped as she fell off.

Paul managed to keep his balance but Dawn slipped out of his hands. Espeon appeared behind again and slowed both girls falls' with psychic and put them on the ground gently.

Paul jumped off Jolteon and after one quick thank you pat to Espeon he ran to Dawn. Lunik came riding up behind Solana and ran and helped her up. Both of them then rushed to Dawn asking Paul questions frantically.

Espeon trotted next to Dawn and put some berries on the ground. Paul's eyes shone, "Thanks Espeon." He quickly fed the Oran berries to Dawn.

'Esp!' Espeon seemed to be pleased to have been able to help.

Dawn's eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked then sat up. She sighed, "I feel so weak.."

"Thank god she's okay.." Lunik nodded to Solana.

"Come on! Lets get back. Brock will make her even better." Paul said helping Dawn up with one hand, Solana held her other hand and both of them plopped her onto Espeon.

Suddenly the ground shook, Dawn promptly slipped onto the side but managed to balance herself by holding on to Espeon's fur who dint seem to mind.

In the sky, Palkia and Dialga had clashed both of them had gone flying back for the hundredth time and got up for the hundredth and first time. They lunged at each other again as Giritina stepped in the middle of them both and hit Palkia with its dragon pulse while it caught Dialga on the head with an iron tail.

Lunik meanwhile patted Jolteon, "Come on big guy, its okay." It was feeling bed that it crashed into Glaceon.

Paul climbed behind Dawn and steadied her. Solana got onto her Glaceon as Lunik got onto his Umbreon.

All of them then rode back towards the Temple.

_~With Brock, Mew and MewTwo~_

All the time they were risking their lives, all the time they got hurt, all the times they cried out in pain Brock felt helpless. He couldn't do much except sit and watch, sit-watch and give encouragement. Not that they would hear him.

_You can do this, remember I'm counting on you! _He pleaded as he saw Ash and Misty hesitate when the Pokemon started fighting. They reacted to it. They smiled. Brock grinned too and turned to Mew and MewTwo, "Thanks."

MewTwo two nodded and Mew squeaked, 'Anytime Brocko!'

Brock smiled as he turned his attention back to the battle scene above the temple which MewTwo was playing in his head.

Suddenly Mew projected a picture of Dawn fainting and Paul feeling her pulse and then putting his hand on the indent. Brock gasped and leaped for his energy drink. He ran till the door looking at the picture of Dawn now awake and riding with Paul, Solana and Lunik towards the temple.

Brock opened the door just as the reached outside. Mew and MewTwo stayed inside. Brock rushed to Dawn and gave her the blend of oran berries and a few chemicals which she drank.

Dawn felt stronger almost immediately. The liquid surged through her and made her feel warm all over. Paul sighed in relief. Lunik and Solana smiled.

Just then May, Drew, Ash and Misty came riding up on their respective Pokemon. Solana's eyes shone as she went to hug the other two girls who had just come. All of them went over to Dawn worried as to why everybody was surrounding her.

"No need to worry!" Dawn grinned at the new arrivals, "Im fine now!"

"Come on!" Paul pulled her up to her feet, "Lets go put the discs in place and get this over with."

The little party made their way towards the temple when Mew and MewTwo came floating out casually.

Everybody except Brock gasped. Ash suddenly grinned at both of them, "Long time no see!"

'This is hardly the time for surprised faces, greetings and introductions we have a mission to complete' MewTwo told them telepathically.

Mew apparently dint care as it went to Ash and took him hat off his head and flew in circles with it as a greeting. Meanwhile Paul, Drew, Solana and Lunik gasped at the fact that MewTwo could talk and Mew was so friendly with Ash.

"C-can it talk too?" Drew asked pointing at Mew.

'Its not talking silly, Its telepathy!' Mew explained as may giggled at Drew's expression.

Suddenly the ground underneath them shook and a little crack opened in the ground, getting bigger every second. Giritina came crashing down only fifty feet from where they were standing as buildings and ground near them began to disintegrate.

'Run!' Mew urged suddenly serious, leading the way inside the temple. All the other followed it, MewTwo urging them to get ready to use their discs.

Above their heads a golden hole was opening slowly in the sky. A Head appeared out of it, then a pair of legs, then the whole body followed. Arceus had arrived. He looked at all the chaos. Arceus stored up a white energy in its mouth and fired it towards Dialga and Palkia who were battling close range. It hit both of them and they both went flying down to where Ash and the gang had been only minutes before.

May and Drew lead the way as all of them ran into the temple with Dawn lagging behind occasionally being pulled by Paul.

All of them reached the room that had the indents on the wall where the discs were supposed to go. The room was bare. There were four holes, one in the middle and three arranged in a triangle around it. Ash ran forward with his disc and placed it in the outer triangle on the top part.

All of them waited for a second nothing happened except that Dialga, Palkia and Giritina had gotten up and were all three ganging up on Arceus now.

"I think you have to put all of them for it to succeed." Brock shouted above the noise and all the crashing and shaking going on.

Solana nodded as she wen and placed her part in the outer triangle as well in the right part referring to the mini version of the markings made next to it with some colour filled into it.

Paul went and placed his disc in the left part of the outer triangle. Suddenly all three discs glowed a bright silver and became connected in the form of a triangle. Little figures of the people it represented became prominent on the discs, Lunik in Black, Solana in Lavender, Ash in Brown, Misty in blue, Dawn in Pink and Paul in Purple.

Though nothing happened to stop the four Pokemon from fighting overhead. Suddenly Giritina came and crashed into the top of the temple. The roof caved in as Mew and MewTwo tried to control it with their psychic.

'Just put the last one!' MewTwo telepathically almost begged them

All of them held their breath and stepped back as May went and placed the last disc slowly in its place in the middle of the others.

For a second nothing happened then the disc glowed golden and golden light shot out of it connecting to the other three discs slowly turning the silver glow on them to golden. As this was happening a figure of May and Drew holding hands and laughing appeared on the disc.

May watched as if hypnotized as the picture on the disc seemed to move. "Come on May!" Drew exclaimed running to her and pulling her arm, "Mew and MewTwo cant hold the roof much longer!"

All of them ran out just as the whole temple got enveloped in a golden light and exploded sending golden mist everywhere.

There was quite a bit of impact though and all our heroes went flying in different directions. All of them flew through the air and their landing and impact want seen as the thick golden mist hid everything. Nobody knew how hurt the other was or if... you get the point.

Above them Mew and MewTwo had flown out right before the explosion and were now watching as wave after wave of rainbow coloured energy appeared out of the temple forcing Dialga, Palkia, Giritina ad Arceus back into their respective dimensions.

The legendary Pokemon struggled to get free but they had no choice but to submit to the waves. Their respective dimensional holes open behind them and with one final wave all of them were pushed into their holes.

The mist began to thin and cleared slowly. Mew and MewTwo flew and watched from above.

END

**Me- YEAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**May- Why so excited?**

**Me- Incase you forgot I've written the last chapter from before and this WAS the second last chapter so that means I officially finished writing this story * XDDDDD***

**Drew-** **Yay! No more torture for me!**

**Me- Review if you want the last chapter up fast * ;D* I want at least five reviews like last time!**


	19. Happily Ever After Chap 18

**Me- Okay! This is the end I'm so glad to be finishing this! It was becoming boring!**

**May- *cries* But I'll miss you!**

**Me- * Swewatdroppes* I will see you again of course and you will see me, its the story I an thankful to finish! Oh and btw The _This font_ is a song that is playing like they play in the movies with only the words of the song but the cartoon/anime going on in the background with their voices and other sounds muted. I hope you get what I mean.**

**PS- The song is Together Forever from Pokemon itself, To be a master to be exact. It would help if you start the song when it says Start Song Tune :D**

**Drew- Its quite confusing.**

**Me- Fine but you'll understand when the part comes if you have seen the movies hopefully :)**

**Misty- LoveLoverGrl doesn't own anything!**

**May- Thank god that's over!**

**Me- On with the story-**

**PS- OMG! I GOT 10 REVIEWS IN 2 DAYS :D I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

A Whole New World

Chap – Happily Ever After

The mist began to thin and cleared slowly. Mew and MewTwo flew and watched from above.

_**Start song Tune-**_

Drew sat up. He had a astounded, unbelieving look on his face which soon turned to worry. His face then paled slightly probably seeing May lying a few feet away. Drew got up and walked to May, offering his hand to her. May looked up at him and grinned happily. She grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up.

_**(Yeaaaaaahhh)**_

Drew pulled May into a hug as she smiled. He let go of her and pain was unmistakeable on her face. She collapsed and Drew bent down to examine her ankle which was probably where she was hurt.

_**(Yaaaeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh)**_

When he touched it she hissed and said something and Drew smiled slightly.

_**You've been such a good friend,**_

_**I've known you since I dunno when,**_

Drew took out a bandage from his backpack and tied it around May's ankle all the while May hissing out something to him.

_**We got lots of friends but they,**_

_**Come and go...**_

He helped her up after he had tied the bandage and Ash and Misty came over to them.

_**Even though we've never said it,**_

_**There is something that the two of us both know...**_

Ash had a bloody Hanky around his arm. Misty ran up to May screaming something and hugged her.

_**Together For Ever no matter how long,**_

_**From now until the end of time..**_

_**We'll be together and you can be sure,**_

May hugged the older girl back grinning. Drew and Ash Hi-Fived (Ash with his unhurt hand) and engaged in some conversation when May tugged at Drew's shirt hem and pointed to a approaching figure with wide eyes.

_**That forever and a day,**_

_**That's how long we'll stay,**_

_**Together and forever more...**_

Paul was walking towards them carrying a heaving Dawn bridal style. Drew's eyes widened and he barked something to Misty who scurried off quickly. Paul reached them and put Dawn down while May hugged her.

_**Always gone that extra mile,**_

_**Depended on you all the while,**_

_**Believing in the good and bad times,**_

Misty came back with Brock by her side. Brock immediately went to Dawn and started pressing her leg. Dawn screamed something at him and Paul moved forward and started stroking her hair obviously trying to soothe her.

_**You will see,**_

_**From now until our journeys end,**_

_**You know you can always count on me...**_

Dawn winced as Brock put some medicine on her leg and tied it up with Crape Bandage. Paul helped her stand up and she leaned on him for support. Misty went up to her and whispered something to her which made Dawn blush and then Misty hugged her.

_**Together for ever no matter how long,**_

_**From now until the end of time..**_

_**We'll be together and you can be sure,**_

Misty, May and Dawn had a long group hug while the boys exchanged a few words and Ash slapped both Boy's backs. Paul looked annoyed at this while Drew looked amused at Paul's reaction and at something he had started yelling at Ash after he he did that.

_**That forever and a day,**_

_**That's how long we'll stay,**_

_**Together and forever more...**_

Solana and Lunik came running up, both seeming unharmed from everything. Solana rushed over to the girls to join in their little huddle.

_**No matter where our destiny leads,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**Always come through,**_

_**And that you can believe...**_

_**((A/N-Ignore Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock's voice here if it comes which is of course if your listening to the song..))**_

Lunik came over and slapped all three boys backs as well and Paul almost seemed to shriek with annoyance at him, Drew looked ready to burst into hysterical laughter and Ash seemed pleased with himself. The girls broke apart and they talked and laughed for a while.

_**Together for ever no matter how long,**_

_**From now until the end of time..**_

_**We'll be together and you can be sure,**_

Suddenly May said something. All of them put their hands in the middle, the boys followed suite till all of them had one hand in the middle, one on-top of the other. They chanted something taking their hands back to their sides in a 'go team' fashion.

_**That forever and a day,**_

_**That's how long we'll stay,**_

_**Together and forever...**_

All of them looked at each other for a whole minute, no movement nothing. They just stood there.

_**Together for ever no matter how long, (Together)**_

_**From now until the end of time (Now until the end),**_

_**We'll be together and you can be sure (Together forever),**_

Suddenly all of them started laughing so hard that most of them fell over. Paul held Dawn up becoming serious again and May held onto Drew for support.

_**That forever and a day,(Forever)**_

_**That's how long we'll stay (We'll stay)**_

_**Together and forever more.. (Forever)**_

All of them turned towards the scene where they had had their epic battle. Everything was in ruins and most of it was black. May sighed probably down heartened again by the seen in front of her and Drew squeezed her shoulders.

_**Fading Music...**_

_**Together for ever no matter how long, (Together)**_

_**From now until the end of time (Now until the end),**_

_**We'll be together and you can be sure (Together forever),**_

May looked up at Drew and smiled. Drew looked down and smiled back, slowly closing the gap between their lips.

_**That forever and a day,(Forever)**_

_**That's how long we'll stay (We'll stay)**_

_**Together and forever more.. (Forever)**_

The broke apart and Drew put his arm around May's shoulders as they turned to watch the setting sun, setting over their epic battle. And tomorrow will bring the sun up again and yet it would be a new light, a new path and A Whole New World, they would now live in.

END

**Me- GASP! I cant believe I finished it :DDD Thank you to all who read and Muffins to all who reviewed!**

**May- YAY!**

**Drew- Whatever.**

**Me- Bubbyeeee be sure to check out my other stories if you liked this one * :)* And A Prince's Princess will be up and running again soon.. **


End file.
